Monster
by SeiHinamori
Summary: (Republish) Aku tahu tanganku sudah banyak membunuh orang. Tangan ini sudah penuh dengan darah dari orang-orang yang tak bersalah. Dengan tangan ini aku mencabut nyawa orang-orang yang bahkan tidak kukenal. Apakah dengan tangan kotor ini aku masih bisa menyentuhmu? Memeluk tubuhmu?. Baby, Aku bukan monster, aku mencintaimu. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menghentikan kegilaanku
1. Chapter 1

**MONSTER**

**(SASUKE VERSION)**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fanfiction ini original by **_**mr. Masashi Kishimoto**_** sementara ceritanya sendiri murni dari hasil pemikiran autor.**

**Warning : Typo, AU, Sasuke/Sakura/Sai/Itachi, Rated M, OOC, Mengandung unsur sex.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria berambut hitam mencuat tengah memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan dihadapannya. Kertas-kertas yang dipenuhi oleh gambar peta sebuah bangunan. Pria itu memperhatikan kertas-kertas itu dengan sangat seksama, seolah kertas itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan dia lihat. Dalam keadaan ruangan yang temaram kulit pucatnya masih dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Mata hitam kelamnya tidak pernah sedetikpun meninggalkan kertas-kertas itu. Badannya yang tinggi tegap membungkuk memperhatikan kertas-kertas.

Tangan kekarnya menopang tubuh atletisnya pada pinggiran meja. Bibir tipisnya sesekali melafalkan huruf-huruf yang tertera di atas kertas. Ia tengah menghapal jalur-jalur yang nantinya akan ia gunakan untuk menyimpan bom ditempat itu. Sebagai orang kepercayaan organisasi ia tidak ingin ada celah sedikitpun yang mungkin akan menggagalkan rencana mereka.

"Sasuke, ketua ingin bertemu denganmu." Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu memandang pada orang yang masuk kedalam ruangannya. Pria dengan tato tiga garis dikedua belah pipinya.

"Aku akan segera kesana." Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya melewati pria bernama Kiba itu. Dibelakangnya kiba terlihat kembali menutup pintu yang masih dipegangnya dan bergerak mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Langkah kakinya terhenti pada sebuah pintu kayu di hadapannya. Ia mengangkat tangan berniat mengetuk pintu saat seseorang keluar dari dalam ruangan. Saat seorang lelaki berambut pirang keluar dari ruangan itu, pria itu memandang Sasuke yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Mata Aquamerinenya memandang Sasuke dengan seksama. Gaya pakaiannya yang nyentrik begitu kontras dengan pakaian Sasuke yang serba hitam.

"Tuan, mobil anda sudah siap dibawah." Pria berambut pirang itu memandang Sasuke sekilas lalu tersenyum angkuh sebelum berlalu dari tempat itu melewati tubuh Sasuke yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

Sasuke memandangi kepergiannya dengan pandangan tak acuh. Namun, tak ayal ia juga merasa heran. Siapa laki-laki barusan dan untuk apa dia datang ke markas Black Rose.

"Sasuke, masuklah." Seorang lelaki yang berwajah sama persih dengan Sasuke memanggilnya yang masih berdiri terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Sasuke memandang lelaki yang sebenarnya kakak kandungnya itu sekilas sebelum melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu yang ada di belakangnya.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" Sasuke bertanya pada Itachi, kakaknya yang juga ketua dari organisasi tampatnya bernaung.

"Dia adalah Naruto, ketua kelompok mafia bernama paling menggelikan yang pernah kudengar." Itachi mendengus geli sementara Sasuke memandanginya dengan bingung.

"Dia ketua mafia Bubblegum." Alis mata Sasuke menaut begitu mendengar nama Bubblegum.

"Bukankah itu adalah organisasi mafia terbesar di Konoha saat ini?" Sasuke memandang Itachi yang hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan adiknya.

"Ada urusan apa pria itu datang kesini?"

"Dia meminta kita menunda rencana penyerangan di kawasan Konoha pusat." Itachi mengambil sebuah rokok yang kemudian ia nyalakan.

"Bom Konoha? Kita tidak bisa menundanya. Kita sudah menyiapkan ini dari jauh-jauh hari." Itachi mendengus mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu sampai mau merusak rencana yang sudah kita rancang dari jauh hari?" Itachi memandang wajah Sasuke yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Kita akan tetap pada rencana kita. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan pria permen karet itu. Kita harus membersihkan kota konoha dari orang-orang tidak berguna yang hanya tahu tentang bersenang-senang. Tidak peduli jika kita harus disebut sebagai seorang penghianat bangsa atau bahkan teroris. Konoha harus benar-benar bersih dari orang-orang tidak berguna seperti itu. Dan tugas kitalah untuk melakukannya." Itachi memadamkan rokoknya ke dalam sebuah asbak diatas meja kerja.

"Lalu, ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Aku ingin kau memantau secara langsung tempat dimana kita akan menyimpan bom itu." Itachi memandang wajah Sasuke sekilas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Mungkin akan memakan waktu beberapa hari karena kau akan membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk benar-benar mengetahui jadwal para pegawai dan sudut-sudut strategis disana."

"Tidak masalah. Apa hanya itu?" Itachi melemparkan sebuah tanda pengenal, paspor dan sebuah foto.

"Identitas palsu? Untuk apa?" Sasuke masih belum menyentuh barang-barang yang Itachi berikan.

"Aku ingin kau menyusup ke sana sebagai salah satu dokter. Bukankah kau seorang mahasiswa kedokteran sebelum bergabung bersamaku?"

"Lalu, siapa wanita yang ada dalam foto ini?" mengacuhkan pertanyaan kakaknya Sasuke justru mengambil selembar foto seorang wanita bersurai merah muda, ia terlihat sedang tersenyum dalam foto itu. Mata _emerald_ wanita itu entah kenapa menjadi perhatian Sasuke.

"Dia Haruno sakura. Seorang dokter anak sekaligus anak didik langsung dari pemimpin Rumah sakit tempat kita akan menyimpan bom itu. Dan aku yakin dia akan banyak membantumu lebih cepat menyelesaikan tugasmu." Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia hanya berdiri memandangi foto wanita yang ada ditanganya. Entah kenapa ia begitu senang memandang wajah wanita dalam foto itu.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Ah, kau bisa mulai bekerja besok pagi." Sasuke mengangguk sebelum berlalu dari ruangan. Tangannya masih memegangi barang-barang yang Itachi berikan. Ia membaca sekilas tanda pengenalnya yang baru. Bibirnya mengulas senyum penuh ejekan.

"Sasuke Hatake. Dokter anak." Ia mendengus. "Aku bahkan baru saja menghancurkan sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang dipenuhi oleh mahluk-mahluk berisik itu." Ia lantas memasukkan barang-barang itu kedalam saku jasnya.

...

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap kedalam lobi rumah sakit terbesar di pusat Konoha. Ia menghampiri seorang wanita di meja resepsionis.

"Dimana aku bisa menemui Dr. Haruno?" wanita dibalik meja resepsionis itu sempat tertegun memandangi wajah Sasuke. Ia terlihat begitu terpesona olehnya. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia terlihat mencoba menguasai dirinya lagi.

"Anda siapa?" Sasuke menyodorkan kartu tanda pengenalnya dan juga surat rekomendasi yang kemarin diberikan oleh Itachi. Wanita itu membaca kedua benda yang diberikan Sasuke dengan seksama.

"Ah, jadi anda Dr. Sasuke yang dijadwalkan untuk membantu dirumah sakit ini ya? Aku tidak mengenali anda maaf, anda terlihat sangat berbeda." Wanita itu lalu tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, tangannya terulur menyerahkan kedua benda miliknya.

"Mari ikuti saya." Sasuke mengikuti Suster itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Apakah anda melakukan operasi plastik? Anda jadi sangat tampat dan.." suster itu menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang pada Sasuke, memperhatikan setiap inci tubuhnya.

"Anda terlihat sangat sexy." Suster itu terlihat hendak menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya. Kemudian segera berbalik dan mengetuk sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Dr. Haruno sakura'

"Masuklah." Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari dalam ruangan. Sasuke mengikuti Suster itu memasuki ruangan.

"Dr. Haruno, dokter baru yang telah di jadwalkan itu telah datang." Sasuke dapat melihat seorang wanita bersurai merah muda memandang kearahnya. Mata itu. Sasuke masih mengingat dengan jelas mata _emerald_ yang sejak kemarin mencuri perhatiannya.

"Saya permisi dulu dokter." Suster yang mengantarkan Sasuke berjalan hendak keluar ruangan.

Namun saat ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke suster itu berbisik ditelinganya 'aku suka pria-pria tampan dengan otot dan bokong yang menggairahkan' seraya menepuk bokong Sasuke. Membuat sang empunya mendecis tak suka. Tak lupa delikan tajam ia lontarkan pada suster itu yang malah dibalas kerlingan nakal sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan.

"Jangan terlalu dihiraukan. Dia memang seperti itu." Sakura tersenyum ramah dan sedikit geli padanya.

Wanita yang memiliki postur lebih pendek dari Sasuke itu mesti mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya. Namun, entah kenapa Sasuke menyukainya saat ia mendongak. Ia bisa melihat wajah terutama mata wanita itu lebih jelas saat ia mendongak.

"Namanya suster Anko." Sakura mengangguk perlahan. Sedikit menggoda Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Selamat datang di rumah sakit kami, Dr. Sasuke." Sakura sedikit terkekeh sebelum ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke yang segera disambut olehnya.

Wajahnya masih belum menunjukkan banyak ekspresi. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Bukan tersenyum untuk uluran tangan Sakura, tapi karena ia pikir pekerjaannya akan segera tersesaikan dengan mudah mulai dari sekarang.

...

Sasuke memasuki sebuah kamar disalah satu apartemen dipusat kota Konoha. Sasuke menghampiri sebuah jendela besar diruang santai apartemen barunya. Ia menyukai pemandangan dari sini. Rasanya ia bisa melihat seluruh kota Konoha dari sini. Juga rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Mengingat bahwa ia sekarang adalah seorang dokter anak membuat Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

Dokter. Dulu ia sangat memimpikan untuk menjadi seorang dokter, sebelum akhirnya kedua orang tuanya dibunuh secara keji oleh para pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin hanya karena ayahnya adalah satu-satunya orang jujur diperusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak kakaknya untuk bergabung dengan salah satu gembong teroris paling besar didunia. Menjadi salah satu alat pembunuh paling handal, Orang kepercayaan organisasi, dan segala tektek bengek lainnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan laptopnya. Ia terlihat mulai berkutat dengan ide-ide gilanya tentang bom. Menciptakan banyak bom untuk membumi hanguskan orang-orang tidak berguna terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Ia merancang bom berukuran mini namun memiliki daya ledak yang tinggi. Ia yakin ciptaannya kali ini akan mampu membumi hanguskan rumah sakit besar tempatnya menyamar sekarang.

Saat memikirkan tentang rumah sakit entah mengapa ingatannya justru tertuju pada mata hijau menyejukkan milik seorang wanita cantik bernama Haruno sakura. Dokter anak baik hati yang selalu memamerkan senyum lembutnya pada siapapun. Jangan lupakan lekukan tubuh indahnya yang bahkan tidak bisa ia tutupi dengan jubah dokter putih yang sedikit kedodoran itu. Justru itu membuat fantasi liar para pria semakin menjadi. Membayangkannya hanya mengenakan jubah kedodoran tanpa kain lain menempel pada tubuh indahnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Mengusir khayalannya yang semakin melenceng. Ia merasa bingung kenapa ia malah mengkhayalkan dokter itu dengan cara yang jelas-jelas salah. Sepertinya suster cabul sialan itu sudah menularinya dengan virus miliknya. Ia bersiap kembali menyelesaikan bom ciptaannya saat ia mendengar suara bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu apartemen, melihat pada layar keamanan sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu.

"Ah, ini kau? Aku tidak tahu kalau tetangga baruku adalah kau." Seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan mata yang baru saja menjadi objek fantasi liarnya kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Apa anda juga tinggal diapartemen ini?" Sasuke berusaha terlihat wajar. Ia harus menenangkan diri karena sepertinya adrenalinnya telah menempati tempat yang salah saat melihat Sakura hanya mengenakan kaos besar dan hot pans yang tertutupi kaosnya yang besar. Terlihat sedikit mirip dengan fantasinya.

"Iya, aku tinggal tepat didepan kamarmu. Ah, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan anda? Rasanya terlalu formal. Bukankah kau bahkan lebih tua dariku?" Sasuke tersenyum simpul menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Ia tahu, lebih dari tahu bahwa Sakura tinggal diapartemen ini. Itulah kenapa ia memilih apartemen ini.

Mencoba bersikap sopan, ia sedikit menyingkir dari pintu, memberi ruang agar wanita itu bisa masuk. Dan mengisi kekosongan ranjang miliknya? Tentu saja bukan.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen Sasuke. Tepat ditengah ruangan ia berhenti, berbalik memandang Sasuke dan menyerahkan kue yang dari tadi dipegangnya.

"Ini hadiah untuk penghuni baru. Aku biasa melakukannya." Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke menerima kue yang disodorkan Sakura dan menaruhnya diatas meja makan.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu?" Dapat Sakura dengar suara Sasuke dari arah dapur.

"Terserah." Ia tak terlalu merasa haus sebenarnya. Hanya untuk sedikit berbasa-basi dengan seorang dokter tampan rasanya tidak buruk.

Saat melihat-lihat apartemen Sasuke, matanya menangkap sebuah sketsa dalam laptop milik Sasuke. Dengan penasaran ia menghampiri lebih dekat agar terlihat lebih jelas. Namun belum sempat ia melihatnya dengan jelas sebuah tangan kekar telah menutup laptop itu dengan sedikit agak keras hingga membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Maaf aku hanya penasaran. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu rahasia." Sakura menerima kopi pemberian Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit masalah pribadiku." Sasuke memberikan senyuman manis padanya. Baru kali ini ia melihat pria itu tersenyum. Sangat tampan. Sungguh.

"Kopi panas untuk malam yang dingin di Konoha. Kau baik sekali." Sakura menyesap kopinya seteguk sebelum tersenyum pada Sasuke. _Well_, andai saja Sakura tahu bahwa yang diinginkan Sasuke untuk menghangatkan malam dinginnya justru adalah dirinya.

"Tidak masalah." Sasuke kembali memandangi pemandangan kota Konoha dari arah jendela besar didalam apartmen. Sasuke mulai menggerutu kesal dalam hati. Ia bingung, kenapa wanita itu bisa membuatnya berpikiran sekotor itu terus menerus tanpa jeda. Sementara di belakangnya Sakura hanya memandangi dalam diam. Tak tahu apa-apa soal pikiran mesumnya.

"Apakah ada tempat dirumah sakit yang bisa digunakan sebagai tempat bersembunyi?" Sasuke kembali mencoba menfokuskan pikirannya pada tugas. Ia harus mulai mencari tempat yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan bom. Bisa ia lihat Sakura mengernyitkan alis mendengar perkataannya.

"Bukankah seringkali pasien bersembunyi dari para dokter dengan berbagai alasan? Takut disuntik misalnya untuk kasus anak-anak." Sasuke memandang Sakura dari tempatnya berdiri. Mencoba memberikan alasan masuk akal. Tidak sulit, ia sudah terbiasa.

"Aku rasa aku harus tahu tempat-tempat itu, agar aku tahu kemana harus mencari mereka saat mereka hilang." Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat.

"Ada banyak sekali tempatnya. Akan kutunjukan besok." Lagi-lagi wanita itu tersenyum. Sasuke mulai merasa heran, kenapa wanita itu sering sekali tersenyum.

"Oh, iya kenapa kau memilih untuk bekerja disini? Kurasa bekerja di Suna lebih menyenangkan."

"Suna?" Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau berasal dari Suna kan? Aku membaca resumemu. Sangat mengagumkan."

"Ah, ya. Aku memang berasal dari sana." Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Ia hampir saja membongkar penyamarannya sendiri.

"Prestasimu juga sangat banyak sekali dibidang kedokteran. Aneh sekali aku tidak mengenal wajahmu sama sekali." Sasuke hanya tersenyum singkat. Enggan untuk melanjutkan percakapan yang sangat berbahaya seperti ini. Seperti mengerti Sakura tidak melanjutkan lagi pertanyaannya seputar karir Sasuke. Mereka memilih untuk bungkam.

Untuk sesaat keheningan menyelingkupi mereka berdua. Rasanya tidak nyaman berada dalam situasi diam seperti ini sementara pikiranmu penuh dengan hal-hal tak senonoh ditambah objek piranmu ada dihadapanmu sekarang.

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang." Sakura meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja. Sasuke mengernyitkan alis, kemana wanita ini pergi malam-malam begini?

"Jaga malam." Seperti tahu isi kepala Sasuke, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang tidak pernah terlontarkan.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar kuantar." Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Sasuke telah lebih dulu melesat kedalam kamarnya dan mengambil kunci mobil. Mau tak mau akhirnya Sakura mengikuti kemauan Sasuke.

...

Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget saat ia membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, Sakura sudah berdiri diluar. Bersandar pada dinding disebelah pintu.

"Ah, . aku sudah menunggumu." Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Menungguku? Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah berjanji akan mengajakmu melihat-lihat tempat yang bisa dijadikan persembunyian kan?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti langkah Sakura.

Ia mendengarkan dengan sangat rinci semua yang Sakura katakan padanya. Sesekali ia menimang apakah tempat yang Sakura tunjukan cocok untuk dijadikan tempat penyimpanan bom atau tidak.

Saat Sakura tengah menjelaskan padanya soal lemari besar yang sering dipakai seorang anak berusia delapan tahun untuk bersembunyi saat ia harus menjalani kemo perhatian Sasuke justru tertuju pada sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya tak lagi terpakai. Terlihat dari debu yang mulai menebal pada kenop pintunya.

"Ruang apa itu?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek yang dituju oleh Sasuke.

"Oh, hanya ruangan bekas gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai. Hanya ada beberapa barang bekas disana."

"Apa terkunci?" Sakura terlihat tengah mengingat sesuatu sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah menuju ruangan itu dan membuka pintunya.

"Sepertinya tidak terkunci." Sakura berbalik memandang Sasuke dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tapi aku rasa tidak akan ada anak yang masuk ke sini. Tempat ini cukup menyeramkan untuk anak-anak." Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia hendak meneruskan penjelajahannya saat suara interkom memanggil. Sepertinya ada seorang pasien lagi untuknya pagi ini.

"Aku harus pergi. Kita lanjutkan nanti saja." Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak membutuhkan tempat yang lainnya. Gudang itu adalah tempat yang sangat sempurna. Ia mengecek sekali lagi ruangan itu sebelum berlalu dari sana.

...

Malam itu Sasuke mulai menyisir setiap jengkal rumah sakit. Mengecek ulang informasi yang didapatnya dari Sakura. Kaki-kakinya terus menelusuri setiap jengkal lantai di rumah sakit memastikan tidak ada apapun yang terlewatkan matanya hingga seseorang menabrak punggunya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Sasuke memandangi wajah dihadapannya. Wanita bersurai pirang dengan mata sebiru langit.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke mengulum senyum simpul. Namun, senyumnya hilang saat dirasanya gadis dihadapannya ini memandanginya dengan cukup intens. Apakah wanita ini adalah salah seseorang yang diutus oleh Itachi? Atau bahkan mungkin oleh Ratu Konoha?

"Ah, aku ingat sekarang." Perkataan gadis itu mengejutkannya.

"Aku pernah melihatmu dibangsal anak. Apa kau salah satu dokter disana?"

"Ya." Sasuke mulai mewaspadai gerak-gerik wanita dihadapannya.

"Apa kau tahu Sakura dimana? Aku mencarinya dari tadi."

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku sendiri belum melihatnya." Sakura? Apa hubungan wanita ini dengan Sakura? Tapi setidaknya ia tahu wanita ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan dua orang yang Sasuke khawatirkan.

Wanita itu menggembungkan pipi. Kepalanya ia tolehkan kesekeliling mencari Sakura. Ekspresinya berubah cerah saat ia berhasil menemukan Sakura baru saja keluar dari dalam ruangan kepala rumah sakit. Ia melambaikan tangannya, menarik perhatian wanita bersurai merah muda yang sebenarnya juga menarik perhatian Sasuke. Entah kenapa, wanita itu akhir-akhir ini selalu menarik perhatiannya. Menyita alam bawah sadarnya. Menguasai setiap khayalannya.

"Ino. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sakura mendekati wanita yang ternyata bernama Ino tersebut. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat disadarinya Sasuke juga berada disana. Memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Sakura definisikan.

"Aku mencarimu untuk mengajakmu kepameran milik seorang seniman yang selalu membuat heboh dengan karya-karyanya yang kontroversial." Ino terus berceloteh tanpa menyadari orang yang ia ajak bicara justru tengah terfokus pada objek lain dibelakang tubuhnya.

Sakura, sama halnya dengan sasuke. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari karya tuhan yang sangat indah dihadapannya. Matanya terpatri pada sosok pria yang juga tengah memandang balik padanya.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" teguran dari sahabat pirangnya itu sedikit mengejutkan Sakura dan memutuskan paksa kontak Sakura dengan Sasuke.

"Maaf, tadi kau bilang apa?" Ino menyipitkan matanya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke sudah tak lagi berada disana. Entah kemana perginya pria itu. Justru yang dilihatnya adalh seorang pria berambut pirang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam lift. Pakaiannya sama sekali tidak bisa disebut rapi dengan kemeja warna cerah dan jas hitam kela yang ia jinjing begitu saja ditangan kanannya. Menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Apa kalian bekerja disini?" pria itu memiliki mata yang indah sebenarnya dan cukup jenaka. Tapi pakaiannya yang berantakan membuat Ino memasang wajah tak acuh.

"Aku dokter disini. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" wajah tampan pria itu tersenyum cerah.

"Kau tahu dimana aku bisa mendapati kamar nomer 809?"

"Anda hanya harus naik kelantai delapan sisanya anda akan dengan mudah menemukan kamar bernomor itu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Ini untukmu." Pria itu menyerahkan sekotak permen karet berwarna merah muda sebelum kembali memasuki lift.

"Apa yang dia berikan padamu?" Ino memandang sekotak permen karet yang dipegang Sakura. Ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihat wajahnya."

"Memang siapa orang itu?" Sakura memandang sahabatnya penuh tanya.

"Dia itu Namikaze Naruto. Pemilik perusahaan permen karet yang sekarang ada digenggamanmu itu. Lihat? Mereknya bahkan BUBBLEGUM." Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa masalahnya menamai permen karet dengan nama bubblegum.

"Ya sudah, apa kau mau menemaniku menghadiri pameran itu besok siang? Ayolah, aku tidak punya teman pergi. Kau juga libur kan besok?" Ino mengibaskan tangannya seakan menghilangkan debu didepan wajahnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum pada Sahabat pirangnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan ajakan dadakan dari sahabatnya itu. Dan herannya ia pasti akan selalu mengiyakan setiap ajakannya.

"_Yes_, aku tahu kau pasti mau menemaniku. Ayo kita keruanganmu saja. Ada yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu." Ino menarik lengan Sakura. Mengapitnya dengan lenganya sendiri. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang memperhatikan mereka dari balik tikungan lorong rumah sakit.

...

Sakura tercengang setengah mati memandangi pemandangan dihadapannya yang dikatakan oleh para seniman sebagai mahakarya paling hebat abad ini. Ia bahkan merasa perutnya bergolak menahan rasa mual yang mulai menyerangnya.

Pameran yang bertemakan 'My Love' ini yang awalnya sakura kira bertemakan lembut seperti tema yang tertera, terpaksa harus menarik lagi imajinasinya mengenai suasana romantis nan indah. Ini sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang ada dikepalanya. Dalam galeri megah ini hanya ada tiga buah karya.

Seekor kerbau yang hanya tertinggal kepala dan organ dalamnya sengaja digantung agar terlihat semakin jelas dalam kotak kaca besar yang semakin lama rasanya semakin banyak lalat dan belatung bertebaran disana. Memberikan gradasi warna yang indah sekaligus menjijikan, Segerombolan ikan sarden yang sudah diawetkan didalam sebuah akuarium raksasa dengan keadaan tak utuh lagi. Di posisikan sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat seakan mereka tengah saling memakan satu sama lain, dan seekot burung merak. Burung yang sangat indah dengan ekor yang sangat menawan.

Ya, seharusnya memang sangat menawan. Tapi apa jadinya jika burung merak itu sudah tak lagi memiliki bulu-bulu indah sebagai ekornya dan malah digantikan oleh rangkaian tulang-tulang kecil yang masih berdarah, entah tulang makhluk malang mana yang ia tempelkan disana sehingga membentuk sebuah ekor kipas yang mengerikan.

"Ino, ini bukan pameran karya seni. Ini tempat jagal." Sakura berbisik ditelinga Ino yang juga terlihat kaget sama seperti dirinya. Sepertinya Ino bahkan tidak tahu pagelaran seni apa yang jadi tujuan wisatanya kali ini.

"Tidak sedikit orang yang mengatakannya demikian." Kaget, kedua wanita itu menolehkan kepala mereka serempak.

Sekarang dihadapan keduanya berdiri seorang pria dengan wajah tampan dan senyum yang menawan namun juga terlihat janggal. Kemeja hitamnya tak ia kancingkan dua buah dibagian atasnya. Jasnya yang juga berwarna hitam semakin menambah kesan suram orang itu. Sekilas Sakura bisa melihat kalung Skull yang menggantung dilehernya.

"Apa anda yang menyelenggarakan pagelaran ini?" Sakura bertanya pada pria itu.

"Namaku Sai. Dan ya, aku yang menyelenggarakan pameran ini." Senyuman ganjil itu tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Baik Sakura maupun Ino hanya bisa mengangguk canggung. Tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Oh!" Tiba-tiba ino memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka dengan menunjuk seseorang dibelakang Sai. Sakura dan Sai menolehkan kepala mereka.

"Sasuke." Sasuke tersenyum kearahnya. Tanpa mereka sadari senyuman Sai telah berubah menjadi seringai yang pastinya hanya terlihat oleh Sasuke karena baik Sakura maupun Ino berdiri dibelakang Sai.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai pameran seni seperti ini." Intonasi Sakura kian mengecil ketika menyadari pameran seperti apa yang tengah mereka hadiri.

"Kebetulan aku lewat. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika melihat-lihat." Sakura terlihat bernafas lega.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian saat dirumah sakit." Sai sedikit mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika mendengar kata rumah sakit.

"Ini temanku Ino. Ino, dia Sasuke. Dokter baru di bangsal anak rumah sakit tempatku bekerja." Sasuke dan Ino saling berjabatan tangan.

"Dokter?" Sai menarik perhatian ketiga orang lainnya saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Ya, aku seorang dokter. Dan saya rasa dilihat dari karya yang dipajang disini. Pastilah anda seniman yang bertanggung jawab atas karya-karya menakjubkan ini." Sasuke dan Sai saling pandang dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan oleh kedua orang lainnya. Menyimpan rahasia.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Masih banyak tamu yang harus saya sambut." Sai menganggukkan kepalanya hormat yang dibalas Sakura dan Ino. Minus Sasuke.

"Dia tampan sekali." Sakura menoleh pada sahabat pirangnya saat didengarnya Ino berkata demikian.

"Tapi dia gila ino. Lihat karya-karyanya." Ino masih tidak berpaling dari Sai.

"Tetap saja tampan." Sakura mendengus mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, Sakura. Karena sekarang ada Sasuke, aku tinggal tak apa-apa kan? Aku ingin sedikit mengobrol dengan sai." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Ino telah lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Suasana canggung tiba-tiba menerpa mereka. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

"Kau libur juga hari ini?" Sakura mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Aku berjaga malam hari ini."

"Oh." Kembali suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Sakura mencoba memfokuskan matanya pada berbagai objek diruangan itu yang justru membuatnya mual. Disampingnya tanpa ia sadari Sasuke terus memperhatikannya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini?" Sakura memandang sasuke ketika pria itu berkata padanya.

"Sepertinya kau merasa tak nyaman berada disini." Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Dibelakangnya Sakura masih bisa melihat Sai yang tengah mengobrol dengan Ino. Dan saat ia berbalik justru pria pucat itulah yang balik menatap mereka.

TO BE CONTINUED

Autor Note:

Hallo Mina-san~ ini adalah karya republish milikku dengan beberapa berubahan dan penambahan disana-sini. Dan seperti yang pernah aku bilang sebelumnya FF ini akan memiliki beberapa seri dan dimulai dengan seri SASUSAKU. Aku harap kalian semua masih mau untuk berbagi kritik dan saran denganku karena itu akan sangat membantu dalam karya-karyaku selanjutnya. Flame pun tidak masalah tapi saya harap para flamer tetap menggunakan kata-kata yang baik agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman ^^.

Akhir kata, semoga kalian puas dengan karyaku yang sekarang dan tetap setia menantikan karya-karyaku selanjutnya. Terima kasih semuanya jaa-nee~~


	2. Chapter 2

**MONSTER**

**(SASUKE VERSION)**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fanfiction ini original by **_**mr. Masashi Kishimoto**_** sementara ceritanya sendiri murni dari hasil pemikiran autor.**

**Warning : Typo, AU, Sasuke/Sakura/Sai/Itachi, Rated M, OOC, Mengandung unsur sex.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2.**

**.**

**.**

"Haah, rasanya segar berada diluar sini." Sasuke memandang Sakura yang tengah merentangkan tangannya menghirup udara segar diatas bukit kecil dibelakang galeri seni milik Sai.

"Karya-karyanya benar-benar menyeramkan. Aku tidak tahu ada orang yang bisa membuat karya seperti itu." Sakura menurunkan tangannya yang terlentang. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul disampingnya.

"Rasanya seperti memandang sesuatu yang awalnya terasa indah tapi ternyata terdapat hal yang menakutkan dibaliknya, membuat kita tidak tahan dan perlahan mati." Sakura bergumam saat ingatannya menangkap rekaman bayangan burung merak berekor tulang berdarah.

"Bukankah semuanya memang seperti itu?" Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke. Ia mengerutkan alis matanya. Bingung.

"Terkadang kita terlalu terpaku pada halaman luar seseorang. Sesuatu yang indah di luar tidak selalu harus indah juga dari dalam." Sama sepertiku. Sasuke memandang pemandangan dihadapanya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Yang terlihat buruk pun tak selalu buruk juga." Sasuke memandang Sakura di sampingnya. Wanita itu tersenyum. Melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Seperti kerbau yang berlumuran darah itu. Dia terlihat begitu mengerikan. Tapi kebusukkannya justru memberikan kehidupan untuk belatung-belatung dan lalat-lalat yang semakin hari semakin banyak mengelilinginya." Sekali lagi wanita itu tersenyum padanya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Rasa hangat perlahan menghampiri relung hatinya.

...

Sasuke terlihat begitu serius memandangi halaman-halaman dalam laptop miliknya. Tangan kanannya menopang dagu. Dahinya sedikit berkerut. Berusaha keras mempelajari materi di hadapannya. Ia mendongakkan kepala ketika telinganya yang tajam menangkap suara gaduh diluar apartemen. Sasuke semakin menajamkan pendengaran saat didengarnya seseorang membanting pintu. Seperti teringat sesuatu ia segera berlari keluar dari apartemen dan saat ia membuka pintu seorang wanita berambut merah muda tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen miliknya sendiri, ditangannya terdapat botol pengharum ruangan dan dengan sibuk ia terus menyemprotkan pengaharum ruangan itu.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan alis. Ia sedikit melongo kedalam apartemen wanita itu dan mendapati seekor kecoa tengah bertengger dengan manis di atas gorden salah satu jendela yang kira-kira berjarak tiga meter dari wanita itu berdiri.

Sasuke menangkap tangan wanita itu dan melepaskan pengharum ruangan dari tangannya. Pekikan kaget dapat Sasuke dengar dari sakura.

"Sasuke!" Sakura melotot kaget kearahnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuh serangga dengan pengharum ruangan, Sakura." Sasuke lalu menunjuk pada kecoa itu dan berujar lagi,

"Apalagi dengan jarak sejauh ini." Tanpa permisi Sasuke memasuki apartemen Sakura dan langsung menangkap kecoa itu. Sasuke membuka jendela apartemen Sakura dan melepaskan kecoa itu sebelum ia kembali menutupnya.

Dan saat Sasuke berbalik, giliran ia yang kaget. Sakura telah berada dibelakangnya dengan wajah yang masih was-was.

"Sudah selesai." Sasuke berniat beranjak dari sana. Namun, Sakura segera menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang tadi memegang kecoa.

"Kau belum mencuci tanganmu." Sasuke mengernyitkan kening.

"Lalu?" Sakura segera menarik tangan Sasuke, menuntunnya ke wastafel dan menyalakan air dari sana kemudian mencuci tangan Sasuke. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak membiarkan Sakura melakukannya. Ia bisa berdalih bahwa ia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tapi, ia tidak melakukannya. Sasuke lebih suka jika wanita itu mencucikan tangannya. Sedikit memanjakannya.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan mematikan keran air. Sasuke bersandar pada wastafel dan menyodorkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Kau belum mengeringkanya."

"Apa?" Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke. Begitu sadar, semburat merah menjalari pipi ranum wanita itu.

"Maaf, aku seharusnya tidak seperti itu. Aku selalu melakukannya pada pasienku." Terlalu sering bergaul dengan anak-anak rupanya membuat Sakura lupa bahwa Sasuke bukan lagi seorang anak kecil. Laki-laki itu bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"Kau sudah terlanjur melakukannya. Maka lakukanlah sampai akhir." Sakura mendengus menahan malu mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia berniat berlalu dari sana Saat Sasuke menarik lengannya dan mendorongnya pelan kearah dinding. Tangan Sakura yang Sasuke genggam ia taruh di samping tubuh Sakura, sebelah tangannya menahan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakang tubuh Sakura.

Terlalu dekat. Sakura merasa wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Ia takut pria di hadapannya ini akan mendengar degup jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat.

"Ta-tanganmu basah." Sakura mencoba mengusir rasa gugupnya dengan berbicara. Tapi suaranya justru tedengar bergetar.

"Tidak masalah." Gerakan Sasuke justru membuat jarak dianatara keduanya semakin menyempit.

Melihat wanita itu gugup dengan wajah yang memerah membuat seluruh adrenalinnya berkumpul disatu tempat. Dan ia rasa sekarang ia sudah berada diambang kesabarannya. Ia sudah tidak bisa membendungnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, jarak diantara mereka telah hilang sama sekali.

Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Perlahan ciuman itu telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya. Lebih panas, dan lebih menggeirahkan.

...

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Dalam rengkuhan tangan kekarnya Sakura tengah berbaring dengan nyaman. Sasuke mendengus. Namun senyumnya sama sekali tidak bisa hilang dari bibirnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Ia bahkan tidak tahu dari mana datangnnya keberanian itu. Yang bisa ia ingat adalah hasratnya pada Sakura yang selama ini selalu ia pendam dan ingkari begitu saja menyeruak kepermukaan tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Dan sialnya Sakura bahkan menerimanya begitu saja tanpa perlawanan yang berarti, mungkin hanya pada saat Sasuke mencoba memasuki kotak pandora Sakura yang belum terjamah. Wanita itu sedikit melawan dan sempat menangis bahkan merintih. Tapi, hanya beberapa saat. Setelahnya ia bahkan ingat justru wanita itulah yang memintanya berbuat lebih dan lebih. Senyuman kembali terpatri di bibir tipisnya saat bayangan itu kembali menghampirinya.

"Nggh~" Sasuke bisa merasakan Sakura menggeliat dalam rengkuhannya. Perlahan mata indah itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan manik hijau yang selalu menyihir Sasuke untuk terus terjerat padanya.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat memandang wajah Sasuke yang juga tengah memandang padanya. Secara perlahan Sakura menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai menutupi kepalanya. Rasa malu benar-benar menyergapnya saat ini. Apalagi jika mengingat desahan dan jeritan yang ia keluarkan beberapa saat lalu. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Ini masih malam." Sasuke mengeratkan rengkuhannya dan mencium puncak kepala Sakura yang tertutup selimut. Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa berani bertatapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke sedikit bergumam sebelum akhirnya menyamankan kembali tidurnya sambil masih merengkuh Sakura yang masih berbalut selimut dalam pelukannya.

...

Saat Sakura membuka matanya matahari telah bersinar dengan sangat terang. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya dan tak lagi melihat Sasuke disana. Ada rasa kosong menyergap relung hatinya. Sakura duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur, tangannya terulur memeluk lutut. Ia tidak tahu jika ia bisa candu pada pria itu hanya dengan sekali bersentuhan dengannya. Pria itu bahkan tidak perlu mengucapkan rayuan-rayuan murahan untuk membuatnya jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Pria itu hanya perlu menatapnya dan huplah!.. dengan senang hati ia menyerahkan dirinya.

Ujung matanya menangkap secarik kertas kecil pada meja lampu. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan perlahan senyuman terkembang dari bibir ranumnya. Ia peluk kertas itu dalam dadanya. Sakura kembali mengulat dalam selimut. Kikikan geli keluar dari bibirnya. Sepertinya ia harus tidur lagi, berharap memimpikan Sasuke mengatakan apa yang pria itu tulis dalam kertas itu langsung padanya. Mengatakan, _"Let's make other beautiful memory until we pass away."_

Bukankah itu bisa dikatakan sebuah lamaran?

...

Sasuke mengendap keluar dari apartemen Sakura, mencoba untuk tidak membangunkan wanita itu. Pesan sialan dari kakaknya membuatnya harus beranjak dari peraduan nyamannya. Memeluk wanitanya. Ya wanita miliknya. Ia tersenyum menyadari pikirannya sendiri. Ia bersiul riang saat mengemasi seluruh peralatan yang ia butuhkan untuk rencananya malam ini. Ia harus cepat. Sebelum matahari terbit, ia harus sudah memasang peralatan bom yang ia rancang di tempat seharusnya.

Sasuke memakirkan mobil miliknya begitu ia sampai dirumah sakit, beberapa suster menyapanya dan hanya ia balas dengan anggukan pelan. Ia bergegas menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang semakin sepi seiiring langkahnya menuju gudang tak terpakai dibangsal anak. Ia memutar kenop pintu dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar sebelum memasuki ruangan. Memastikan tak ada orang lain yang melihatnya.

Ia mencari ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari tempat yang aman untuk menaruh bom miliknya. Matanya memandang sebuah kotak mainan usang disudut ruangan. Ia segera meraih kotak itu dan memasukan bom kedalamnya, ia bersyukur telah menciptakan bom dengan ukuran yang kecil jadi ia bisa menaruh bom itu ditempat manapun yang ia mau.

Ia tersenyum puas sebelum akhirnya kembali menyimpan kotak itu ketempatnya semula dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Sepertinya sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit dan Sakura akan berada dirumah sakit beberapa jam lagi. Sasuke membuka kenop dan membuka pintu ruangan dengan pelan mencoba tidak mengeluarkan bunyi sedikitpun. Ia segera menjauhi tempat itu ketika ditikungan ia bertemu dengan suster Anko.

"Dokter Sasuke? Apa yang anda lakukan disini? Bukankah shif anda masih lama? Dan sedang apa anda disini?" Anko memandang Sasuke dengan penuh curiga. Keingin tahuan suster itu sedikit mengganggunya.

"Aku hanya sedang memeriksa tempat-tempat yang mungkin bisa dijadikan persembunyian para pasien. Anda tahu? Anak-anak." Sasuke mencoba menhentakkan bahunya tak acuh. Suster Anko jelas tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke. Namun ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Sasuke melangkah melewati suster Anko dan bergegas pergi dari sana secepat mungkin. Sementara suster Anko masih memandanginya.

...

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah sakit dengan langkah riang. Hatinya tengah diliputi perasaan bahagia saat ini. Masih bisa Sakura ingat isi notes yang ditulis Sasuke pagi tadi. Sakura bahkan memasuki bangsal anak tempatnya bekerja dengan senyuman yang lebih ceria dari biasanya. Dihadapannya bisa ia lihat Sasuke tengah memeriksa seorang anak kecil penderita leukimia. Pria itu pun tidak seperti biasanya, senyuman tak pernah pergi dari bibir tipisnya.

"Hallo, Shila. Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?" Sakura mendekati ranjang tempat seorang gadis kecil korban tabrak lari kemarin sore.

"Sangat sehat, doker. Aku bahkan sudah bisa menggerakan tanganku yang diperban ini. Hebat bukan?" Gadis kecil itu tersenyum riang kearahnya.

Dibelakang Sakura berdiri seorang suster yang bertugas membantunya siang ini. Sakura dengan serius memeriksa keadaan pasien ciliknya ketika tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu menunjuk tengkuk Sakura yang terlihat saat ia membungkuk.

"Dokter. Tengkuk dokter luka ya? Banyak bercak merahnya." Sakura yang mendengar perkataan gadis itu kontan langsung berdiri kaku sambil memegangi tengkuknya. Sementara suster disampingnya tengah berusaha mencuri-curi pandang padanya.

Sasuke yang juga mendengar saat gadis kecil itu berseru juga ikut menolehkan kepala. Seulas senyum terkembang dibibirnya. Ia lalu menyerahkan kembali catatan medis pasien yang ia tangani pada suster pendampingnya. Sasuke lantas menghampiri Sakura, ia menjulurkan lehernya diantara lengkungan leher Sakura dan mencoba melihat tengkuk yang Sakura sentuh.

"Ah, mungkin dirumahnya berkeliaran nyamuk tadi malam." Sasuke lantas tersenyum kearah Gadis bernama Shila itu. Sakura yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke sontak langsung menjauh. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan sedikit geram yang dibalas dengan tatapan menantang dari Sasuke.

"Nyamuk?" Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya. Mencoba membayangkan nyamuk seperti apa yang bisa meninggalkan bekas luka seperti itu.

"Ya, nyamuk. Nyamuk yang sangat besar dan nakal." Sakura menyikut perut Sasuke dibelakangnya. Mencoba menghentikan pria itu yang terus mengoceh. Sasuke sedikit meringis.

"Ah, sepertinya sudah waktunya makan siang. Saya permisi dulu." Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Shila dan berlalu dari sana, sebelum ia berlalu Sasuke memasukan sesuatu kedalam Saku jas Sakura dan sedikit menyentuh bokong wanita itu. Sakura yang merasakan gerakan Sasuke kontan kembali terkejut dan memandang Sasuke lebih geram.

"Dokter, dokter tampan itu pacar dokter ya?" Shila bertanya pada Sakura dengan ekspresi polosnya. Sementara lagi-lagi suster pendamping Sakura mencoba mencuri-curi pandang padanya.

"Itu... ah. Bukankah ini waktumu untuk minum obat Shila?" Sakura lantas berpaling pada suster pendampingnya.

"Suster Matsuri, bisa anda bantu Shila meminum obatnya?" setelah mendapat balasan anggukan dari suster Matsuri, Sakura bergegas keluar dari bangsal anak dan berjalan dengan tergesa. Wajahnya sudah memerah dengan sempurna.

"Sasuke, sialan."

...

Sasuke tengah duduk dimejanya. Menunggu Sakura. Wajahnya tidak pernah lepas dari senyuman. Saat pintu terbuka ia segera berbalik.

"Sakura, kau datang juga akhirnya-" Sasuke langsung terdiam begitu tahu siapa yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu itu sekarang. Bukan Sakura, melainkan seseorang yang lain. Orang yang saat ini tidak ingin ia temui.

"Itachi, apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah akrab dengan dokter Haruno itu. Kuharap kau tidak melupakan tugas utamamu daripada hanya sekedar bermain-main dengan wanita yang kau tiduri." Itachi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka mendengar perkataan kakaknya tentang Sakura.

"Itu tidak penting. Apa yang membawamu kemari? Hanya untuk memastikan kerjaku? Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah mengerjakannya sesuai rencana." Sasuke mencoba mengatur ekspresi wajahnya yang jelas-jelas merasa sangat jengkel.

"Baguslah, tapi bukan karena itu aku datang kemari. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengecawakan ku."

"Lalu?"

"Sasuke Hatake yang asli sudah tiba di Konoha. Kau harus meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga." Sasuke bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat hari ini akan tiba, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa akan secepat ini. Tidak sampai ia bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Aku harus membereskan urusanku dulu. Selain itu barang-barangku diapartemen-"

"Kiba sudah membereskan semua barang-barang mu."

Habis sudah, tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk mengulur waktu. Ia tahu kakaknya itu tidak akan suka jika dia membangkang.

"Hm." Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke katakan saat ini.

Itachi segera keluar dari ruangan Sasuke diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai menyusuri setiap lorong rumah sakit. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah memperhatikan kepergian mereka berdua.

...

"Sasuke?" Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke saat pria itu berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit bersama dengan seorang pria yang berwajah hampir mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Kemana dia pergi? Bukankah dia menyuruhku menemuinya diruangannya?" Sakura terus memperhatikan kepergian mereka berdua hingga keduanya menghilang memasuki halaman parkir.

Sakura terus berdiri disana sampai seorang suster menepuk bahunya.

"Dr. Sakura, dokter kepala memanggil anda." Sakura menoleh sekilas pada suster Anko sebelum kembali memperhatikan jejak kepergian Sasuke. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

"Siapa yang bersama Sasuke itu?" Sakura bertanya pada suster Anko. Berharap mendapatkan sedikit jawaban.

"Entahlah, tapi aku rasa mereka cukup akrab. Lagi pula mau kemana mereka? Waktu prakteknya kan belum habis." Sakura memandangi kepergian mereka dengan perasaan tak nyaman. Ia merasa sesuatu pasti sedang terjadi.

Sakura bahkan tidak terlalu fokus saat ia berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju ruangan dokter kepala. Dan saat ia memasuki ruangan itu, disana ia tidak sendiri. Seorang pria berambut pendek dan berbadan tambun juga ada disana.

"Sakura, kemarilah. Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu." Sakura menghampiri kedua orang itu yang juga tengah berdiri menantinya.

"Sakura, pria ini adalah Dr. Sasuke Hatake, dokter yang waktu itu aku janjikan padamu." Sakura merasa tubuhnya begitu lemas, Sakura sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Bingung.

"Tidak mungkin, bagaimana mungkin Dr. Sasuke ada dua?"

"Aku juga sedikit bingung awalnya. Tapi tadi pagi ada surat dimejaku dan mengatakan kalau dokter tampan yang bernama sama seperti dia ternyata memasuki rumah sakit yang keliru. Apa dia sudah pergi sekarang? tidak ada yang mengangkat interkom dariku. Dia bahkan belum mengatakan apapun." Dokter kepala menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Dihadapannya Sakura memandang atasan sekaligus gurunya itu dengan bingung. Perutnya mengencang. Ia tidak suka ini, sangat tidak suka.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong ini Dr. Sasuke yang asli, dan dia baru saja tiba beberapa jam yang lalu dari Suna." Dokter kepala memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Dokter Sasuke bahkan mengulurkan tangannya yang bahkan tidak disamput sama sekali olehnya.

"Anda pasti bukan Dr. Sasuke. Dr. Sasuke sudah tiba disini beberapa hari lalu dan ia juga sudah mulai bekerja disini. Pastilah anda yang salah memasuki rumah sakit."

"Sakura, apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang baru saja aku katakan padamu?"

"Tapi dia bilang..." Suara sakura melemah, ia yakin sekali ada kesalahan disini.

Sakura segera berlari keluar dari ruangan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Bahkan ia tidak perduli pada panggilan dibelakangnya. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke dan memastikannya sendiri. Ia harus bertemu dengannya.

"Apartemen. Ya, aku harus pergi kesana." Sakura segera berlari menuju mobilnya dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kakinya berpacu dengan cepat begitu Sakura sampai diapartemen, ia bahkan tidak perduli saat orang-orang sudah mengerutu padanya ketika ia menabrak mereka dan berlalu begitu saja. Yang ada dalam otaknya saat ini adalah bertenu dengan Sasuke. Setidaknya dia harus berpamitan padanya kan? Atau lebih baik lagi ia tetap bersamanya. Setidaknya mereka sudah menghabiskan malam bersama kan? Semuanya bukan hanya percintaan satu malam saja kan? perasaannya perlahan hancur saat ia menggedor pintu apartemen Sasuke yang ia dapati disana bukanlah Sasuke, melainkan pemilik apartemen.

"Pria yang tinggal disini sudah meninggalkan apartemen beberapa jam yang lalu." Sakura ingin menangis, tentu saja.

Perasaannya benar-benar kesal dan hancur. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar perkataan pemilik apartemen itu lagi saat ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Tubuhnya merosot kelantai, tangisnya pecah. Ia merasa terbodohi, terbohongi. Dan yang membuatnya merasa semakin terpuruk adalah bahwa ia justru telah jatuh dalam pelukan orang itu dengan mudahnya. Ia telah terpuruk terlalu dalam hingga ia tidak bisa lagi bangkit.

Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Ia tidak percaya semua yang Sasuke katakan hanyalah untuk menariknya keatas ranjang dan menjadikannya pelampiasan sesaat. Ia yakin Sasuke tidak seperti itu. Tapi kenyataan lainlah yang justru sedang tampil dihadapannya sekarang.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan sebelah tangan. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak yang menekan dadanya.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Autor Note:<p>

Hai Mina-san~~ gak kerasa udah chap.2 nih terlalu cepat updatekah? hehehe

saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih buat yang sudah review kalian benar-benar baik hati /flying kiss/

special thx : jelitapyordova, hanazono yuri, eysha cherryblossom, anisha ryuzaki dan para silence reader (plis tinggalkan jejak kalian ya supaya saya bisa tahu apa kalian menyukai ff saya atau tidak ^^).

akhir kata saya sangat mencintai kalian semua 3


	3. Chapter 3

**MONSTER**

**(SASUKE VERSION)**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fanfiction ini original by **_**mr. Masashi Kishimoto**_** sementara ceritanya sendiri murni dari hasil pemikiran autor.**

**Warning : Typo, AU, Sasuke/Sakura/Sai/Itachi, Rated M, OOC, Mengandung unsur sex.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3.**

**.**

**.**

(Rumah sakit Konoha malam sesaat Sasuke menyimpan bom didalam ruangan tak terpakai)

Itachi memasuki rumah sakit dengan langkah tenang. Dia segera menghampiri meja resepsionis dan berbicara dengan seseorang disana.

"Halo, Anko."

"Hai, Itachi. Kau datang dengan cepat." Anko menghampiri Itachi dan menariknya kesudut ruangan.

"Kau bekerja dengan sempurna. Bahkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengenalimu."

"Aku menghabiskan uang ratusan ribu uero untuk mengoperasi wajahku dan kau pikir aku akan tetap membiarkan orang-orang mengenali wajahku? Wajah seorang buronan polisi? Kau pasti bercanda." Anko menyenderkan tubuhnya ketembok dan mengambil rokok yang dinyalakan Itachi. Dia menyesapnya dengan pelan.

"Kurasa Sasuke sudah terlalu berhubungan terlalu jauh dengan wanita itu. Kalau kau tidak menghentikannya sekarang, aku khawatir kau juga harus melenyapkannya."

"Aku tahu. Itulah kenapa aku datang kesini. Kau bilang kau melihat Sasuke menyimpan bom itu bukan?" Itachi mengambil kembali rokoknya dan menyesapnya dalam.

"Aku akan merubah timer bom itu. Jika dia mencoba untuk menghentikan misiku kali ini aku terpaksa harus melenyapkannya juga seperti katamu."

"Kau benar-benar akan melenyapkannya?" Anko mendengus pelan.

"Kau benar-benar seorang teroris sejati, eh? Kau bahkan rela melenyapkan adikmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak mau ada orang tidak berguna dalam organisasiku. Jadi katakan dimana dia menyimpannya." Anko tersenyum pelan sebelum berjalan mendahului Itachi ketempat bom itu disimpan.

...

Itachi dan Anko menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan langkah pelan. Berusaha tidak mengundang kecurigaan siapapun. Bahkan sampai mereka sampai pada lorong sepi tempat ruangan dimana Sasuke menyimpan bom mereka masih bersikap hati-hati, tidak ingin rencananya gagal disaat-saat terakhir.

Anko membuka pintu dengan pelan dan menyuruh Itachi masuk mendahuluinya sebelum dia sendiri memasuki ruangan.

"Dia menyimpannya didalam kotak mainan itu." Anna menunjuk pada kotak mainan disudut ruangan.

Itachi mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Disana dia bisa melihat bom ciptaan adiknya masih menunjukan waktu. Terus berdetak menghitung mundur. Ia segera mengambil bom itu dengan hati-hati saat ia mendengar suara seseorang diluar ruangan.

"Biar aku yang membereskan mereka." Anko segera menuju pintu dan mendapati beberapa anak kecil pasien rumah sakit tengah berkumpul disana. Mereka cukup kaget mendapati Anko berada disana.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini anak-anak manis?" Anko tersenyum ramah pada mereka.

"Kami merasa sangat bosan suster. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Shila bilang ia menemukan sebuah gudang tak terpakai yang masih menyimpan mainan-mainan tua. Jadi kami pergi kesini untuk mengambil beberapa mainan itu." Seorang anak keturunan afrika berujar dengan raut wajah lucu padanya.

"Sayang sekali, ruangan ini sudah dibereskan. Hmm, mungkin kalian bisa mencari suster Shizune dan bertanya padanya. Dia memiliki banyaaak sekali mainan." Anko menyubit pelan hidung anak itu.

Mereka sempat memprotes dan menolak. Bersikeras bahwa mereka ingin melihat sendiri kedalam gudang. Tapi Anko terus membujuk mereka dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya hingga anak-anak itu menyerah dan berjalan menuju ruang suster.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bersikap selembut itu." Anko menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang dingin pada Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari dalam gudang.

"Aku bahkan sudah hampir membunuh anak-anak sialan itu jika tidak kudengar kau berniat membumi hanguskan tempat ini." Itachi sedikit terkekeh.

"Kau masih tetap sama rupanya." Anko mendengus pelan mendengar perkataan Itachi.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Kau harus segera pergi sebelum seseorang melihatmu. Bukankah kau juga tahu bahwa sipirang Naruto sering mendatangi tempat ini. Kau tidak ingin membiarkannya menaruh curiga kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku pergi sekarang." Itachi melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Anko dan menghilang dibalik tikungan.

"Aku harap Sasuke tidak bertindak bodoh. Aku tidak pernah rela membiarkan pria tampan terbunuh sia-sia" Anko sedikit bergumam saat ia beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

...

Sasuke terpekur diatas meja kerjanya. Tangannya menggenggam erat telpon genggam miliknya yang tak pernah berhenti bergetar. Ia tahu mungkin saat ini Sakura akan menganggapnya pria brengsek yang hanya mengganggapnya pelampiasan belaka. Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada wanita itu tahu seperti apa sebenarnya ia. Seorang monster yang bahkan tidak akan segan-segan membumi hanguskan berjuta-juta nyawa sekaligus. Monster pembunuh masal. Ia yakin Sakura akan lebih membencinya jika wanita itu tahu kebenarannya. Tapi, bayangan bahwa wanita itu akan membencinya begitu menusuk dadanya.

Ia tidak ingin wanita itu membencinya, ia tidak ingin wanita itu berbalik memandang hina padanya. Ia tidak ingin wanita itu menatapnya bukan lagi dengan tatapan lembut melainkan tatapan jijik, atau bahkan mungkin ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin Sakura melakukannya. Ia ingin wanita itu tetap menatapnya dengan lembut, ia ingin Sakura tetap bersikap hangat padanya, ia ingin Sakura tetap berada disisinya. Membuatnya merasa seperti seorang manusia. Ia tidak ingin menjadi sosok monster mengerikan yang membunuh siapapun tanpa pandang bulu.

Sasuke mendengus memikirkan jalan pikirnya sendiri. Berapa kalipun ia menyangkal dia tetap seorang monster. Dan tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya. Tidak ada.

Hatinya miris menyadari hal ini. hatinya menjerit pilu. Hatinya berdarah. Tapi, entah kenapa hatinya tidak mau mati. Hatinya masih bisa menyebut wanita itu berulang-ulang menyebabkan lukanya semakin dalam, bernanah, dan membusuk.

...

Sakura meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat. Air mata tidak pernah berhenti menetes dari matanya. Ia menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Mencoba menghubungi satu nomor berulang-ulang. Tidak peduli jika sang pemilik nomor tidak pernah mau mengangkat panggilannya. Ia terus menerus mengiriminya pesan. Tidak peduli jika sang tujuan tidak pernah membalas setiap pesannya.

Ia hanya ingin agar orang itu setidaknya memberikan penjelasan logis tentang masalah ini. Tentang semua kebohongannya. Tentang semua kekacauan yang terjadi. Sakura berjanji akan memaafkan pria itu apapun alasan yang nanti akan pria itu katakan. Ia akan menerima semuanya bahkan jika hal itu merupakan alasan paling tidak masuk akal sekalipun. Tapi nyatanya selama berhari-hari ia mencoba menghubungi nomor pria itu. dia sama sekali tak pernah membalasnya. Pria itu sama sekali tidak pernah menghiraukannya. Membuatnya semakin merasa terpuruk dan terus terpuruk semakin dalam.

**...**

Sasuke duduk dengan tenang diruangan yang dipakai untuk menjadi tempat rapat dalam markasnya. Ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan apapun. Ia berdiri layaknya seonggok mayat hidup. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan ponselnya yang terus bergetar dalam saku jasnya. Ia sudah tahu siapa orang yang tengah meneleponnya saat ini. Ia tahu dengan pasti. Ia bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan getaran pada ponselnya. Ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengangkatnya.

Tapi, diam-diam membaca semua pesan-pesan yang wanita itu kirimkan padanya. Wanita itu terus mencintainya. Terus menunggunya. Tapi apa wanita itu akan tetap seperti itu jika ia tahu makhluk seperti apa ia selama ini? Sasuke selalu menggenggam erat ponselnya saat ia sendirian ataupun saat ia tidur. Terlonjak begitu mendapatkan pesan ataupun panggilan dari wanitanya. Tapi sekali lagi, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membalasnya. Ia terlalu pengecut.

"Sasuke, apa kau dengar apa yang kukatakan?" Sasuke sedikit kaget saat Itachi menegurnya. Lagi-lagi ia melamun.

"Maaf."

"Sebaiknya kau pergi periksakan keadaanmu pada Karin. Mungkin ia bisa memberikanmu obat. Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat baik." Sasuke meninggalkan Itachi tanpa sepatah katapun. Tanpa ia sadari Itachi tengah memperhatikanya dengan sangat intens. Itachi lantas memandang pada Kiba.

"Percepat pemboman itu. Dan jangan katakan apapun pada Sasuke."

...

Sekali lagi Sakura mencoba menghubungi Sasuke. Namun, sama seperti hari-hari lainnya. Hasilnya tetap nihil. Ia bahkan tidak pernah masuk kerja lagi setelah hari itu. Ia tidak mau mengakui kalau selama ini ia telah tertipu. Ia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa selama ini ia hidup dalam kebohongan seseorang.

Sekali lagi Sakura mencoba mengirim Sasuke pesan. Ia ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu ia ingin bertemu dangannya. Melihat wajahnya. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Memeluk tubuhnya.

'Aku akan menunggumu di bukit belakang galeri Sai. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau datang. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang.'

Sakura mengirimkan pesannya pada Sasuke. Setelahnya ia segera mengambil mantelnya dan memacu mobil ke bukit di belakang galeri milik Sai.

Sakura menunggunya disana. Terus menunggunya. Berdiri seperti orang bodoh selama berjam-jam. Tidak peduli jika matahari perlahan tapi pasti kembali keperaduannya. Tidak peduli jika kakinya sudah lelah berdiri. Tidak peduli jika hawa dingin semakin menusuk tulangnya.

Dan saat ia mendengar suara seseorang mendekat ia segera berbalik dan memeluk tubuh itu begitu tahu siapa orang yang tengah menghampirinya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh tegap itu. Air mata telah kembali membasahi pipinya.

...

Sasuke kembali terlonjak saat ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia segera membuka kotak masuk di ponselnya.

'Aku akan menunggumu di bukit belakang galeri Sai. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau datang. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang.'

Sasuke segera menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku jas. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dibelakang meja. Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengusap rambut dan tengkuk. Tidak tahu harus melakukan tidak ingin memberikan wanitanya terlalu banyak harapan yang ia sendiri tidak bisa memberikannya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura menunggunya selamanya. Itu hanya akan mebuat mereka berdua merasa semakin buruk. Ia harus mengakhirinya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Diambilnya kunci mobil sport merah terang yang selalu ia bawa. Tak dipedulikannya saat Kiba memanggil namanya berulang kali. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah Sakura. Ia ingin bertemu untuk terakhir kali dengannya sebelum ia benar-benar mengakhiri semuanya.

Saat ia sampai di depan galeri ia melihat Sai disana. Pria itu tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman pada kursi taman di depan galeri.

"Kau lama sekali, wanita itu sudah hampir mati menunggumu. Aku kasihan sekali padanya. Bahkan, aku yang seorang pembunuh bayaranpun tidak pernah memperlakukan wanita sekasar itu."

Sasuke memandang Sai dengan tatapan tajam. Yang hanya dibalas seringai ejekan darinya. Merasa tidak perlu memperdulikan Sai, Sasuke segera berlari ke bukit di belakang galeri.

Dan Sasuke melihatnya. Melihat wanita yang selama berhari-hari ini ia rindukan. Ia melihat Sakura tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri menahan dinginnya udara dini hari.

Sasuke melangkah perlahan mendekati Sakura. Pria itu sedikit gamang saat menyadari Sakura tengah berbalik ke arahnya. Wanita itu begitu kurus. Sasuke bahkan tidak ingat pernah melihat wanita itu sepucat ini. Dia tidak kaget dengan reaksi Sakura yang berlari kearahnya begitu melihatnya muncul.

Sasuke bisa merasakan Sakura memeluknya dengan erat. Menangis dipundaknya. Jika bisa, Sasuke ingin balas memeluknya. Menciumi wajahnya hingga puas. Mengatakan pada wanita itu bagaimana ia sangat mencintai wanita itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia tidak mau egois. Ia tidak ingin membawa wanitanya ke dalam kegelapan bersamanya. Ia tidak bisa.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura pelan. Jelas sekali terlihat wanita itu sangat kaget.

"Sasuke."

"Itu namaku." Sasuke mencoba membuat nada suaranya sedingin mungkin.

"Aku tahu, bukankah selama ini aku memanggilmu seperti itu. Sasuke Hatake."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Apa?" Sakura mengernyitkan alis matanya.

"Namaku, Sasuke Uchiha. Dan aku sama sekali bukan seorang dokter anak." Sasuke mendengus.

"Tapi aku sudah melihat resume milikmu. Kau seorang dokter anak. Kau bahkan merawat para pasien di rumah sakit dengan sangat teliti."

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja dengan semua kebohongan itu?" Sasuke memandang sinis padanya.

"Lalu siapa kau sebenarnya? Aku tidak perduli siapa kau, aku-"

"Aku seorang pembunuh." Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura. Bisa ia lihat perubahan mimik wajah Sakura. Jelas terlihat wanita itu sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku otak dari semua teror yang terjadi di kotamu akhir-akhir ini. Aku yang membakar habis taman kanak-kanak yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak itu, aku yang menghancurkan pub besar dipusat kota hingga menyebabkan puluhan orang mati, aku yang melakukannya. Aku." Sakura membekap mulutnya. Air mata telah meleleh keluar dari matanya. Berkali-kali Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau berbohong." lagi-lagi Sasuke mencibir.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku mendekatimu? Rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja adalah tujuanku berikutnya. Itulah kenapa aku berusaha mendekati, bahkan bercinta denganmu."

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Sasuke. Untuk sesaat ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah sendu, namun hanya sesaat.

"Kau menamparkupun percuma. Aku sudah mendapatkan yang aku inginkan sekarang. Jadi, jangan lagi menghubungiku, aku membencinya. Kau hanya mengganggu." Sasuke membalikkan badan setelah mengatakannya. Dibelakangnya Sakura telah terpekur diatas tanah. Ia membekap mulutnya dengan erat.

Sasuke mencoba bertahan. Ia sama seperti Sakura. Merasakan hatinya hancur. Sebisa mungkin Sasuke tidak berbalik saat mendengar suara isakan Sakura. Tapi entah kenapa kakinya tidak bisa ia gerakkan dengan mudah. Ia tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat itu dengan mudah. Dengan susah payah Sasuke menggerakan tubuhnya. Berusaha meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi, lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau berbohong." dengan isakan tertahan Sakura mencoba berbicara, ia mencoba berdiri dengan tegar.

"Jika kau membenciku, kau tidak akan datang kesini." Sasuke berbalik memandang Sakura.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, alasan ku datang kesini adalah-"

"Jika kau membenciku," Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke dengan intonasi yang tinggi.

"Kau tidak akan berbicara selembut itu padaku." Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke dengan sendu.

"Meskipun kau berusaha membuat suaramu sedingin mungkin aku masih bisa merasakannya. Jika kau benar-benar membenciku, kau tidak akan mengatakannya dengan tatapan mata terluka." Sasuke diam ditempatnya berdiri.

Ia tak bisa membalikkan badannya dan melihat Sakura menangis mengiba seperti itu padanya. Pertahanannya akan runtuh jika dia melakukannya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke. Disentuhnya punggung lelaki itu dengan lembut.

"Jika kau memang tidak mencintaiku, kau tidak akan bergetar seperti ini." Ia lantas memeluk punggung Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk melakukan ini padaku. Tapi aku tidak akan mundur lagi. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi." Dirasakannya tangan Sasuke menyentuh tangannya. Melepaskan pelukannya dipunggung pria itu sebelum ia sendiri berbalik memandang wajah wanita dihadapannya.

"Kau akan menyesalinya." Dilihatnya Sakura menggeleng. Air mata sama sekali tidak pernah habis membasahi pipinya.

Sasuke menyentuh kedua pipi Sakura dengan lembut dan mulai mengecup bibir ranum yang ia rindukan selama berhari-hari ini. Entah sejak kapan ciuman lembut itu semakin lama semakin menuntut. Semakin mendesak. Mencoba memuaskan dahaganya.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari seseorang sudah memperhatikan mereka sejak lama.

...

"Sasuke! Hei Sasuke!" Kiba memanggilnya saat Sasuke dengan langkah tergesa menuju garasi dan dengan cepat melaju mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tahu kemana pria itu akan pergi. Ia sangat yakin kalau Sasuke pasti akan menemui wanita itu. Wanita yang sudah menghancurkan kewarasan otak sahabatnya.

Kiba bersyukur ia telah memasang alat pelacak pada mobil Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tahu hari ini cepat atau lambat pasti akan tiba dan ia tidak ingin sahabat satu-satunya yang ia miliki mengambil langkah keliru. Ia segera memasuki mobil miliknya dan meletakan alat pelacaknya diatas dasboard dan memastikan kemana Sasuke akan pergi.

Kiba cukup kaget saat dilihatnya mobil Sasuke terparkir didepan sebuah galeri seni milik Sai. Ia tidak yakin kalau tujuan ketergesaan Sasuke barusan adalah untuk sekedar melihat-lihat karya seni menjijikan dari seorang seniman gila seperti Sai.

Kiba segera keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan berniat mencari keberadaan Sasuke sampai sebuah moncong senapan bertengger dengan manis dilehernya. Terasa sangat dingin. Kiba sudah tahu siapa orang gila yang lebih memilih mengincar leher mangsanya dari pada kepala.

Sai, pria itu telah berdiri disampingnya menodongkan sebuah senapan kaliber 22 dengan senyuman memuakan khas pria itu. Ia tidak tahu apa keinginan psikopat ini darinya. Jadi ia hanya mendengus dan berusaha menyingkirkan moncong senapan dilehernya.

"Apa maumu?" Kiba memandang wajah Sai dengan jijik.

"Tak ada. Aku hanya sedang ingin bermain-main dengan seseorang." Sai kembali mengarahkan senapannya pada Kiba.

"Kau sendiri. Apa yang kau inginkan disini? Ini adalah daerah kekuasaanku."

"Aku hanya sedang mencari pria yang membawa mobil sport itu." Kiba menunjuk pada mobil sport yang terparkir dihalaman galerinya.

"Ahh, Sasuke? Ia sedang sibuk saat ini. Kau bisa menemuinya nanti."

"Kau mencoba melindunginya?" alis mata Kiba saling bertaut.

Sementara Sai hanya menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Dan tepat saat Kiba akan melontarkan kembali kata-katanya ia harus berhenti ketika didengarnya suara ponsel miliknya berdering.

"Itachi." Sudut matanya bisa melihat kilatan dalam mata Sai saat ia menyebut nama Itachi.

"Dimana kau? Apa kau sedang bersama Sasuke?" ia bisa mendengar suara Itachi diseberang telepon.

"Tidak tepat seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mengikuti Sasuke saat ia pergi untuk menemui seseorang." Kiba menghembuskan nafas dengan berat.

Ia tidak bermaksud menyulitkan Sasuke tapi ia harus melakukannya. Ia harap Sasuke datang menemui wanita itu bukan untuk mencoba menjadi makhluk bodoh yang hanya dikendalikan oleh sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta. Itu akan menggelikan.

"Wanita itu? Haruno sakura?" Ia mendengar suara Itachi sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Seakan-akan semuanya sama sekali bukan masalah yang besar. Jadi Kiba hanya mengiyakan pertanyaan Itachi.

"Kau bisa datang kegedung perkantoran didepan rumah sakit besar itu sekarang. Aku ingin kau menguntit orang lain yang lebih berguna dari pada Sasuke. Pergilah sekarang. Dan jangan lupa beritahu Sasuke kalau kita akan meledakkan gedung itu sekarang." Ia mendengar suara klik diseberang sana.

Sebenarnya ia sendiri merasa heran. Kenapa pemimpinnya itu ingin melakukan pemboman itu sekarang juga. Dan untuk apa ia harus memberitahu Sasuke soal ini? Ia bahkan tidak akan perduli bukan?. Tapi tanpa tanya hanya melakukan apa yang atasannya beritahukan tanpa sadar apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

Disebelahnya ia sudah tak lagi melihat Sai ia bahkan tidak yakin kapan pria itu pergi. Pria itu benar-benar seperti hantu. Muncul dan menghilang tanpa disadari siapapun.

Kiba segera memasuki mobilnya dan mencoba menghubungi Sasuke.

"Kiba, ada apa kau menghubungiku?" Kiba bisa mendengar suara Sasuke dari ujung sana.

"Kau dimana, cepatlah ke markas kami akan segera mengaktifkan bom yang ada dirumah sakit." Ia segera melajukan mobilnya kearah pusat kota.

"Apa katamu? Tapi, bukankah seharusnya seminggu lagi baru kita akan melakukannya?"

"Waktunya dipercepat. Kalau kau tidak mau datang juga tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya menjauhlah dari area sana. Ok?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Kiba sudah terlebih dahulu mematikan handponnya dan berkonsentrasi menyetir.

...

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka terduduk dibukit kecil itu dengan Sakura yang sama sekali enggan melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Apa kau benar-benar serius tentang perkataanmu tadi? Bahwa kau berniat menghancurkan rumah sakit?" Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke dengan serius.

"Itu memang sudah direncanakan dari dulu. Organisasi menganggap bahwa rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja sudah menjadi rumah sakit tempat para otak kriminal berkumpul." Sasuke menjawab tanpa memandang wajah Sakura.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin tentang hal itu." Sakura terlihat tengah menimbang sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

"Kau tidak akan tahu. Kau bekerja dibagian anak-anak. Ingat?" Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura lembut.

"Tapi jika kalian menghancurkan rumah sakit. Maka kalian juga akan membunuh anak-anak itu bukan?" Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab lemah.

"Itu sudah menjadi resiko pekerjaan kami."

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya lagi. Berjanjilah padaku." Sakura memandang padanya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa Sasuke, bahkan aku yakin banyak juga pasien disana yang sama tidak bersalahnya seperti halnya anak-anak itu." Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Berjanjilah padaku Sasuke." Sakura menarik kerah baju Sasuke agar mereka bisa saling berhadapan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji." Sakura tersenyum lebar dan memeluk leher Sasuke dengan erat. Dan entah mengapa Sasuke merasakan beban dan dendamnya selama ini telah terangkat begitu saja. Ia merasa damai.

Mereka terus berpelukan untuk beberapa saat sampai ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia berniat mengabaikan ponselnya saat ia sadar jika mungkin saja yang menghubunginya adalah kakaknya, Itachi. Namun keningnya berkerut saat dilihatnya justru Kibalah yang meneleponnya. Dia lantas melepaskan pelukan Sakura dengan enggan dan mengangkat panggilan Kiba.

"Kiba, ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

"Kau dimana, cepatlah kekibaas kami akan segera mengaktifkan bom yang ada dirumah sakit."

"Apa katamu? Tapi, bukankah seharusnya seminggu lagi baru kita akan melakukannya?"

"Waktunya dipercepat. Kalau kau tidak mau datang juga tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya menjauhlah dari area sana. Ok?" sebelum Sasuke mengatakan apapun kiba telah lebih dulu memutuskan hubungan.

"Sasuke, ada apa? apa yang dipercepat?" Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke yang terlihat tegang.

"Mereka akan menghancurkan rumah sakit sekarang." wajah Sakura berubah pucat.

"Kau bilang.." Sakura tidak melanjutkan perkataannya saat dilihatnya Sasuke juga sama kagetnya dengannya.

"Apa tidak bisa dihentikan?"

"Percuma, Itachi tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merusak rencananya. Kecuali.." Sasuke terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Ia lantas bergegas berdiri dan menarik Sakura bersamanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku yang membuat bom itu. Aku rasa aku bisa menghentikannya." Sasuke merasakan lengannya digenggam dengan sangat erat oleh Sakura.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya. Dan jangan berpikiran untuk memanggil 911. Mereka bahkan selalu datang saat semuanya telah menjadi abu."

"Aku ikut denganmu." Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat sekarang. Jadi Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan sangat cepat. Ia tidak peduli pada lampu merah atau apapun yang ia langgar sedari tadi. Ia harus sampai disana tepat waktu. Sebelum semuanya menjadi puing-puing tak bersisa.

...

Sasuke segera menginjak rem begitu mereka tiba di seberang jalan di depan rumah sakit.

"Apa kau harus melakukannya?" Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih. Ia merasa tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya jika ia mengijinkan Sasuke pergi.

"Aku bisa saja tidak melakukannya dan membiarkan ratusan orang mati. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin menjadi monster lagi. Dan lagi aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk tidak membiarkan orang-orang itu mati bukan?" Sasuke lantas mencium kening Sakura sebelum ia keluar dari mobil dan berlari memaski rumah sakit.

Dibelakangnya Sakura memandang dengan tatapan tak rela. Entah kenapa air matanya terus mengalir tanpa ia bisa hentikan.

...

Sasuke bergegas memasuki rumah sakit. Sekilas dia melihat seseorang yang pernah ditemuinya di markas. Si pria permen karet. Ia juga bisa melihat kalau pria itu hendak menghampirinya, tapi ia tak punya waktu untuk mengobrol sekarang. Ia harus segera menjinakkan bom itu.

Sasuke segera berlari menyusuri setiap lorong rumah Sakit dan menekan tombol tanda bahaya disetiap lorong yang ia lewati, membuat semua orang panik dan memindahkan para pasien keluar. Setidaknya ia bisa membuat rumah sakit kosong dan lebih berkonsentrasi menjinakkan bom.

Ia masih ingat dengan pasti dimana ia menyimpan bom itu. Ia sudah menyimpannya dengan aman didalam gudang kosong yang tidak pernah dipakai lagi. dan ia bernafas lega begitu menemukan bom itu disana. Bom yang terlihat kecil namun memiliki tenaga ledak yang sangat besar. Inilah saat dimana ia pertaman kalinya menyesal telah menciptakan alat pembunuh masal seperti ini dengan kejeniusan otaknya.

Sasuke berjongkok di depan bom itu ia membuka kotak tempat ia menyimpan bom itu dan melihat bahwa waktu yang ia miliki untuk menjinakan bom itu adalah hanya sekitar sepuluh menit.

Sasuke mencoba tenang menjinakkan bom itu dengan waktu yang sangat sempit. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana cara menjinakkan bom itu. Tapi ia segera sadar kalau bom itu telah berubah dari pertama kali ia membawanya kesini. Semakin ia mencoba menjinakkan bom itu, maka semakin cepar bom itu menghitung waktu mundur.

Sasuke sadar seseorang telah merubah bom ciptaannya. Dan Sasuke tahu pasti siapa orangnya. Itachi. Ia lupa bahwa kakaknya lebih jenius darinya. Ia lupa bahwa kakaknya tidak akan pernah membiarkan satu orang pun mengganggu rencana bahkan jika itu adalah adik kandungnya sendiri. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Waktu yang Sasuke miliki semakin sempit dan ia ia masih bisa mendengar suara orang-orang yang mencoba menyelamatkan diri diluar sana.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai, bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. Sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan. Ia tidak bisa menjinakkannya. Bom itu telah terlalu berubah. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya, ia sadar apapun yang dilakukannya sekarang tidak akan berpengaruh apapun. Waktunya terlalu sempit. Tapi ia masih bisa melakukan satu hal.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel dalam saku jasnya dan menelepon satu-satunya wanita yang dia cintai. Matanya melirik timer yang terpasang di atas bom.

00.13

"Sasuke, bagaimana? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia bisa mendengar suara Sakura.

"Aku tidak terluka." Ia tidak berbohong. Setidaknya ia tidak terluka saat ini.

00.10

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung kesini?"

'dan membiarkan orang-orang ini mati sementara aku melarikan diri seperti seorang pengecut? Aku sudah berjanji akan berubah bukan?'

00.07

"Sakura, aku baru ingat aku belum pernah mengatakan hal ini padamu."

"Mengatakan apa?"

00.05

"Aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu." Ia bisa merasakan setetes air membasahi pipinya. Menangis disaat-saat terakhir tidak begitu memalukan bukan?

00.03

"Aku benar-benar mencintamu. Sangat."

00.01

**...**

"Aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Sasuke.." Entah kenapa air mata mengucur dengan deras dipipi Sakura. Ia tahu ini tidak akan berakhir bahagia. Entah kenapa ia bisa meyakini hal yang begitu menyeramkan ini.

"Aku benar-benar sangat mencintamu. Sangat."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan terakhir Sasuke, ledakan besar terjadi dari arah rumah sakit. Dalam hitungan detik kobaran api dan asap mengepul sangat tebal. Sakura segera berlari kearah rumah Sakit. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara tangisan dan jeritannya sendiri. Ia berusaha berontak dengan keras saat beberapa orang menahannya mendekati kobaran api yang semakin mengganas. Dan tiba-tiba saja semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. Sangat gelap.

...

Seberkas cahaya mengusik penglihatannya saat ia mencoba membuka matanya. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa matanya begitu berat. Namun, samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengar suara percakapan orang didekatnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara ino dan seorang wanita lain. Entah siapa.

Sakura mencoba bangkit. Kepalanya begitu berat. Ia melihat kesekeliling ruangan. Ini rumah sakit, sakura tahu dan hapal tempat seperti ini. Tapi yang jelas bukan tempatnya bekerja. Menyadari hal itu Sakura kembali menangis. Perih, sesak, sakit. Ia masih bisa dengan jelas mendengar ucapan Sasuke padanya dan ledakan yang begitu besar sesudahnya.

Ino memasuki ruangan dan terkujut mendapati sahabatnya tengah menangis. Ino segera merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Ino, Sasuke.. Sasuke masih disana.." tangisannya tak bisa ia hentikan malah semakin deras. Ino memeluk Sakura semakin erat.

"Sudah terlambat, Sakura.. Sudah terlambat. Polisi menemukan tubuhnya sudah hancur. Dia berada terlalu dekat dengan sumber ledakan."

"Bohong. Pasti bohong. Aku harus memastikannya sendiri." Sakura berniat bangkit tapi Ino terus menahannya dengan mendekapnya lebih erat.

"Maaf.. maaf.." entah kenapa ia mengatakannya. Ia hanya ingin meminta maaf pada sahabat karibnya ini. Meminta maaf karena tidak bisa sedikit meredakan tangisan sahabatnya yang semakin histeris.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku." Ino memegangi kedua pipi Sakura. Memaksa Sakura untuk memandangnya.

"Mungkin dia memang tidak selamat, tapi dia telah menyelamatkan ratusan orang lainnya. Kau tidak sendirian. Sasuke bersamamu."

"Apa? jangan mengatakan hal-hal menggelikan dengan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan terus hidup dalam hatiku. Itu berbeda."

"Aku memang tidak akan mengatakannya. Yang ingin aku katakan adalah bahwa Sasuke lain ada disini. Dia telah menitipkannya untuk menemanimu." Ino membawa tangan Sakura pada permukaan perut Sakura yang masih datar.

"Sasuke yang lain ada disini. Ia ada disini untuk menemanimu. Jadi kumohon. Bertahanlah. Bukan untukku, bukan untukmu, bukan untuk siapapun. Tapi untuk bayimu. Bayimu dan Sasuke." Sakura memeluk perutnya dengan erat. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Kumohon berjanjilah." Ino sekali lagi memeluk Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Setidaknya aku masih punya seseorang yang akan menggantikan Sasuke disampingku. Sasuke kecilku." Air matanya sama sekali tidak menyering, terus mengalir. Tapi setidaknya kali ini bukannya hanya air mata kehilangan yang mengalir, tapi juga air mata kelegaan dan bahagia ikut bercampur jadi satu.

**The end**

Autor Note:

Hola mina-san~~~ ini adalah chap terakhir dari episode monster, selanjutnya akan ada episode lainnya dengan pemeran utamanya NarutoXHinata~~ NaruxHina mana suaranya! Hehe. Semuanya ada empat episode dengan satu epilog jadi totalnya ada 5. Hanya saja saya masih bingung mau disatukan disini atau beda lagi. hmmm, ada saran?

Well special thx to : .39, JelitaPyordova, Anisha Ryuzaki, , Aiko Asari, 1, Eysha CherryBlossom, HazeKeiko, Animea-Khunee-Chan, Naya Aditya, mantika mochi, dan para silent reader~~~ lain kali tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review ya ^^

Akhir kata saya cinta kalian semua ^)3


	4. Chapter 4

**DIFFERENT**

**(MONSTER NARUTO VERSION)**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fanfiction ini original by **_**mr. Masashi Kishimoto**_** sementara ceritanya sendiri murni dari hasil pemikiran autor.**

**Warning : Typo, AU, Naruto/Hinata/Neji/Kurenai, Rated M, OOC, Mengandung unsur sex.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria berambut pirang berantakan berjalan mendekati sebuah rumah sakit besar di Konoha. Langkahnya mengayun begitu santai. Mata aquamerine yang terlihat jenaka namun juga mematikan itu memandangi gedung rumah sakit dengan tatapan bosan. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia sudah dengan susah payah membujuk ketua teroris keriputan walau usianya masih sangat muda. Meminta pria menyebalkan dengan kuncir kudanya itu untuk setidaknya mengundur waktu pemboman yang ia rencanakan. Pria pirang itu masih memiliki sebuah transaksi yang menggiurkan dengan seorang bos mafia Suna yang kebetulan tengah dirawat di rumah sakit ini.

Dan dia berkata kalau pria pirang ketua mafia terbesar di Konoha ini bisa melakukan transaksi dengan kliennya hari ini. Si dia akan menyuruh adiknya yang ia ingat pernah ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Pria tanpa ekspresi. Mata aquamerinenya menangkap siluet mobil sport merah terang yang ia yakini sebagai mobil Sasuke, adik dari Itachi.

Namun, tiba-tiba keningnya berkerut. Ia melihat seorang wanita dalam mobil itu. Seingatnya Itachi tidak pernah mengatakan apapun soal wanita berambut merah muda yang sekarang sedang berada didalam mobil Sasuke. Naruto merasa sedikit ganjil dengan wajah cemas yang jelas terlihat diwajah cantik wanita itu. Dan ia sangat yakin jika dia juga pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu. Bukankah dia salah satu dokter dirumah sakit ini? Apa hubungan mereka berdua? Apa wanita itu salah satu mata-mata Black Rose?

Berusaha tidak memperdulikan mereka, Naruto hanya berdiri diambang pintu rumah sakit menunggu Sasuke yang tengah berlari menyebrangi jalanan mrnghampirinya. Dia baru saja akan menyapa pria yang terlihat tergesa-gesa itu saat pria itu justru terus berlali melawatinya. Meninggalkannya diluar sementara ia telah lebih dulu berlari kedalam rumah sakit.

"Sial, berani sekali ia pergi begitu saja dan mengacuhkan sapaanku. Apa seperti ini transaksi yang dilakukan para teroris keparat itu? saling kejaran seperti adegan film Bollywood?" Naruto mendengus namun tak ayal dia juga ikut berlari mengikuti Sasuke, namun langkahnya segera berhenti saat melihat apa yang tengah pria itu lakukan.

"Wow, tunggu dulu. Apa yang dilakukannya?" ia terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah sibuk menekan semua alarm tanda bahaya yang dilewatinya dan segera berbelok memasuki sebuah ruangan yang Naruto yakini tak lagi dipakai.

Sesaat bayangan akan seorang wanita yang ia lihat bersama Sasuke kembali menghantui pikirannya. Ia mencoba mengingat ekspresi wajah wanita itu maupun Sasuke.

"Shit!" sebuah kesadaran datang padanya.

Ia telah ditipu mentah-mentah oleh Itachi. Pria itu ingin melenyapkan Naruto yang mencoba menghalangi rencanya dan juga adiknya sebagai pembelot organisasi. Naruto merutuki kebodohannya. Ia berniat segera berlari keluar dari rumah sakit. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat dilihatnya orang begitu banyak berlarian dihadapannya. Menghalangi akses pintu keluar. Ia terus berusaha menerobos kerumunan yang semakin lama semakin padat. Teriakan disekelilingnya membuat Naruto semakin frustasi dan marah. Naruto berusaha mengambil pistol yang ia simpan dibalik jas eksentrik yang ia kenakan. Namun, saat ia hendak mengeluarkannya seseorang mendorongnya dari belakang, membuat Naruto menjatuhkan pistolnya. Ia menggeram semakin marah.

Naruto terus berjuang untuk keluar dari sana. Dan saat akhirnya ia berhasil keluar dari sana, Naruto segera berusaha untuk berada cukup jauh dari gedung untuk sedikit mengambil nafas.

"Sialan, untung saja bomnya belum meledak." Naruto menolehkan kepala kebelakang.

"Gagal sudah transaksi seharga milyaran uero ku." Naruto menggaruk rambutnya.

Sesaat sebelum ia sempat melangkahkan kakinya dirasakan dadanya panas dan nyeri. Ia menyentuh dadanya yang kini berlumuran darah. Lututnya terasa lemas. Naruto mencoba berdiri, dipandangi setiap jendela gedung disekitarnya dan melihat seorang pria dengan tato cakar berwarna merah disalah satu gedung. Tangannya memegang senapan laras panjang dengan peredam. Naruto menggeletukkan gigi. Menahan sakit dan marah.

"Jadi pria keriputan itu berniat membunuhku juga? Brengsek." Naruto mencoba melangkahkan kembali kakinya yang terasa begitu berat. Jalannya terhunyung. Saat naruto kembali menolehkan kembali kepalanya, pria itu telah hilang. Naruto mencoba terus berjalan dengan keadaannya yang semakin mengenaskan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi taman tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Perlahan kesadarannya semakin menghilang. Dan sebelum kesadarannya semakin menipis ia bisa mendengar suara ledakan sangat keras. Naruto terkikik pelan.

"Rupanya kita sudah sama-sama gagal." Dan semuanya kemudian menghitam..

...

* * *

><p>Cahaya matahari menyinari sebuah kamar dengan nuansa lembut. Diatas tempat tidur terbaring seorang pria bertelanjang dada. Sepanjang bahu dan dada bidang sebelah kanannya terbalut perban. Wajah berkulit tan itu terlihat lebih pucat dari yang seharusnya. Perlahan matanya mengernyit merasakan cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Dengan sedikit mengerang pria itu berusaha bangkit dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat tidur.<p>

CEKLEK

Pria dengan rambut pirang itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu yang terbuka. Dan saat itu dia melihatnya. Wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah yang begitu cantik. Untuk sesaat ia merasa bahwa waktu telah berhenti.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun." Wanita itu tersenyum begitu lembut padanya.

"Apa kau kecewa aku bangun?" Wanita itu berhenti melangkah dan menatap Naruto sekilas sebelum melanjutkan kembali langkahnya mendekati Naruto.

"Dimana aku?" pria itu bertanya.

"Kau dirumahku. Aku menemukanmu sekarat ditaman kota saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan." Wanita itu menaruh baskom berisi air dan lap di atas meja samping tempat tidur.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawaku ke rumah sakit?" pertanyaan itu entah kenapa muncul dalam kepalanya.

Bukankah saat kau menemukan seorang asing yang terluka parah kau harusnya membawanya kerumah sakit? Atau bahkan melapor pada polisi. Bukannya justru membawanya kerumahmu.

"Apa aku harus membawamu kesana?" Alis pria itu berkerut. Bingung.

"Ayah bilang tempat-tempat umum seperti itu sangat seram. Kau tidak akan mau tinggal disana." Kebingungan semakin menyergap isi kepalanya. Apalagi ditambah dengan raut wajah sungguh-sungguh wanita itu.

"Siapa namamu?" wanita itu menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mengganti perban pria dihadapannya.

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuga. Siapa namamu?" wanita bernama Hinata itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Hah, ternyata gosip itu benar. Aku pikir kau hanyalah sebuah dongeng." Hinata menatap bingung pria dihadapannya.

"Namaku Naruto. Naruto Namikaze dan aku yakin kau tidak akan tahu siapa aku." Pria itu-Naruto mendengus pelan.

Dia memandang lekat wanita dihadapannya. Naruto memang pernah mendengar tentang keluarga Hyuga. Keluarga yang menjadi anjing ratu paling setia dan paling hebat serta terkenal diseluruh penjuru dunia. Keluarga yang selalu menjadi musuh bagi pejahat-penjahat diseluruh penjuru Konoha seperti dirinya.

Naruto juga pernah mendengar kabar tentang salah seorang keturunan Hyuga yang sengaja dijauhkan dari dunia luar hanya untuk melindunginya yang sangat lemah, berbeda dengan saudaranya yang lain. Dengan kata lain, anak yang tak diinginkan.

Dan selama ini ia selalu menganggap hal itu adalah hisapan jempol belaka. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Hyuga yang agung meiliki seorang keturunan yang sangat payah? tapi sekarang disinilah ia. Berada dalam satu ruangan dengan orang yang selama ini ia anggap dongeng.

"Ah!" Naruto mengerang saat tangan halus Hinata tidak sengaja menekan terlalu keras luka tembakan didadanya.

"Nah, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Kurenai akan datang memeriksa keadaanmu nanti." Hinata mulai membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kurenai?"

"Iya, dia seorang dokter yang hebat. Ayahku bilang aku tidak perlu pergi ke rumah sakit yang menyeramkan selama aku bersama Kurenai." Wajah polos wanita itu entah kenapa menarik perhatian Naruto begitu banyak.

Ia tidak mengira ada orang setega itu yang benar-benar menyingkirkan putrinya. Dan ia rasa meskipun mungkin benar wanita dihadapannya ini sangat lemah, setidaknya dia memiliki wajah yang begitu cantik. Mereka bisa saja menikahkannya dengan salah satu anggota kerajaan untuk memperkuat kedudukan mereka bukan?

"Kau benar-benar tidak pernah pergi kemanapun?"

"Aku pergi ketaman kota kadang-kadang saat Neji tidak ada dirumah." Alis mata Naruto kembali mengerut mendengar nama seorang pria keluar dari bibir wanita dihadapannya.

"Neji?"

"Hm, dia adalah sepupuku." Hinata kembali duduk di atas sebuah sofa disamping tempat tidur.

"Dia jarang bicara. Tapi dia sangat baik padaku." Hinata tersenyum sekilas seraya membereskan barang-barang yang ia bawa barusan.

Entah kenapa nama Neji begitu mengganggunya ia mencoba mengingat nama itu. Dan dia mengingatnya sekarang. Neji. Jelas ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Tidak ada seorang penjahat pun yang belum pernah mendengar nama itu. Neji Hyuga, seorang anjing ratu Konoha paling disegani saat ini. Meskipun umurnya masih sangat muda, tapi pria itu telah berhasil menduduki posisi sangat tinggi. Dan dialah anjing ratu yang paling dihindari para penjahat sepertinya.

"Entah aku beruntung atau sial bisa berada disini sekarang." Naruto mendengus mengingat sekarang ia yang seorang bos mafia paling dicari di Konoha bahkan di seluruh dunia berada tepat di sarang seorang anjing ratu no.1.

"Tentu saja kau beruntung. Kau bisa hidup sekarang merupakan sebuah anugrah yang tuhan berikan. Kau harus bersyukur." Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Ia bahkan lupa keberadaan wanita cantik yang satu ini.

"Ah, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam." Lagi-lagi wanita itu tersenyum padanya. Benar-benar sangat tulus sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian didalam kamar.

"Haah, rasanya aku seperti masuk kedalam mulut harimau meskipun aku telah berhasil keluar dari mulut buaya." Naruto sedikit terkikik. Ia mengusap keningnya perlahan.

...

* * *

><p>Hinata sedikit bersenandung sambil menyiapkan makan malam bersama Kurenai. Perasaannya benar-benar sedang bahagia sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa berbicara dan bersama dengan seorang pria selain sepupunya, Neji.<p>

Trak.

Hinata menyimpan pisaunya dengan cukup keras. Membuat Kurenai sedikit terkejut dan menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?" Kurenai bertanya pada Hinata.

Hinata lantas menangkap tangan Kurenai dan meletakkannya didadanya. Kurenai bisa merasakan jantung Hinata berdetak sangat kencang.

"Apa kau merasa sakit?" Kurenai kaget dengan debaran jantung Hinata yang begitu kencang dan wajahnya yang memerah. Namun, dengan cepat Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku akan selalu seperti ini jika aku membayangkan pria bernama Naruto itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa ini normal?" wajah polosnya membuat Kurenai tidak tahan untuk tersenyum.

"Kau berdebar jika mengingatnya? Membayangkannya? Berada didekatnya?" Dengan keras Hinata menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau pernah mengalaminya?" Hinata memandang Kurenai dengan tatapan sedikit memelas.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta_, honey_." Kurenai mengelus rambut Hinata lembut.

"Cinta? Apa itu tidak apa-apa? apa aku tidak akan terluka? Ayah akan sangat marah jika aku terluka." Wajah cemas Hinata justru membuat Kurenai kembali tersenyum.

"Cinta adalah sesuatu yang bagus. Kau akan merasa sangat bahagia saat kau mengalaminya. Mungkin kau akan terluka suatu hari nanti, tapi itu tidak apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja setelahnya. Kau akan semakin kuat."

"Apa ayah akan lebih sering menemuiku jika aku jatuh cinta?" senyum Kurenai perlahan menghilang.

Ia lantas memeluk Hinata. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Hinata, jadi dia hanya memeluknya.

"Wow, Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian ternyata punya hubungan seperti itu." suara bariton seseorang di belakang mereka mengagetkan keduanya.

"Naruto?" Hinata bisa melihat sekarang ini Naruto tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur memperhatikan mereka.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau harus banyak beristirahat." Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Aku bosan." Naruto menyenderkan badan tegapnya pada kusen pintu.

"Tapi kau harus istirahat." Hinata lantas menapit lengan Naruto dan menyeretnya menjauhi Dapur. Di belakangnya Kurenai hanya memandangi kepergian mereka dengan senyum terkembang di bibir.

...

* * *

><p>"Apa tidak apa-apa kau makan disini? Seharusnya kau makan di dalam kamar sambil istirahat." Hinata menampakkan raut wajah khawatir.<p>

Mengingat sekarang ini Naruto duduk di meja makan bersama mereka, padahal ia masih belum sembuh benar.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu." Naruto dengan cuek memakan makanannya. Untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi tenang.

"Apa kau biasa makan sebanyak itu?" Hinata memperhatikan porsi yang bisa dibilang diluar batas normal orang biasa.

"Kenapa? Aku suka makan. Justru bukankah yang aneh itu kau? Apa kau selalu makan sesedikit itu?" Naruto balik menunjukkan piring Hinata yang hanya terisi sedikit makanan.

"Aku yakin bahkan kucing pun tak akan kenyang memakannya." Naruto sedikit mengeleng sebelum akhirnya kembali melahap makanannya.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tangannya terulur mengambil beberapa makanan untuk memenuhi piringnya. Dan kemudian memakannya dengan riang. Naruto hanya memandang sekilas sambil mendengus menahan senyum dan kembali acuh. Sementara Kurenai hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan mereka berdua. Senyum kembali terkembang. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Hinata begitu bersemangat seperti ini. Rupanya keberadaan Naruto membawa pengaruh baik pada Hinata.

...

* * *

><p>Naruto menyamankan dirinya diatas sofa di dalam kamar yang ia tempati. Matanya menerawang kembali mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Itachi bisa selicik ini. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa setolol itu masuk kedalam perangkapnya. Tangannya dengan keras mengepal. Naruto lantas berdiri, kepalanya masih panas menahan marah. Dan saat ia berbalik-<p>

"WA!." Naruto sedikit memekik kaget. Pasalnya dihadapannya sekarang ini berdiri Hinata dengan dress tidur panjang berwarna putih dan rambut sepunggungnya ia gerai. Dari wajahnya bisa dilihat kalau sepertinya Hinata juga kaget dengan pekikan Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lebih mengagetkanku lagi?" Dengan kesal Naruto menatap kearah Hinata, tidak peduli jika sekarang ia hanya memakai celana panjang tidur dan bertelanjang dada, memamerkan tubuh atletisnya. Sebaliknya Hinata justru menunduk malu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto berkacak pinggak dihadapan Hinata. Ia masih sangat kesal.

"Aku hanya mau mengembalikan semua barang-barangmu." Hinata lantas menyodorkan barang-barang yang sejak tadi ia pegang.

Naruto memperatikan Hinata sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengambil barang-barang yang disodorkan Hinata.

"Aku permisi dulu." Hinata lantas bergegas berbalik dengan masih menunduk menyebabkannya terantuk pintu.

"Aw." Hinata mengelus keningnya yang terantuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto menghampiri Hinata.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membalikkan badan Hinata agar memandang padanya.

"Coba kulihat." Naruto menyentuh dagu Hinata.

Memaksanya mendongak. Ia lantas memeriksa kening Hinata. Di hadapannya Hinata memejamkan matanya dengan rapat. Tidak ingin melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau menutup matamu? Apa kau ingin aku menciummu?" Hinata membuka matanya begitu mendegar Naruto berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa aku ingin kau menciumku?" Hinata menatap Naruto bingung.

"Mana kutahu." Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Hinata.

"Apa kalau aku menutup mataku kau akan menciumku?" pertanyaan Hinata sontak membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Apa?"

Menyadari apa yang telah diucapkannya Hinata menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto dan segera berlari keluar dari kamar. Hinata terus berlari sampai ia mencapai pintu kamarnya sendiri. Dengan tergesa Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya dengan keras.

"Apa yang sudah kukatakan? Bodoh." Hinata memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang. Namun, tak ayal senyum terkembang dibibirnya saat mengingat bahwa ia tadi begitu dekat dengan Naruto.

...

* * *

><p>Sepeninggal Hinata, Naruto masih berdiri ditempatnya tadi. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan kebingungan.<p>

"Haah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi barusan?" Naruto sedikit menggeleng.

Naruto membawa barang-barangnya ke atas tempat tidur, memeriksa semua barangnya. Dan mendapati Ponselnya yang ternyata masih menyisakan sedikit baterai.

"Banyak sekali telepon masuk." Naruto membayangkan bahwa para anak buahnya di kediamannya pasti akan sangat ribut soal kehilangannya. Ia lantas menekan sebuah nomor untuk dihubungi.

"Naruto! Anda dari mana saja? Kami begitu khawatir saat mengetahui tempat yang anda jadikan tempat transaksi meledak kemarin." Naruto menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Ia lantas menghela napas dengan pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan kembali kesana besok pagi." Naruto menyentuh jasnya yang telah bolong terkena peluru.

"Apa Itachi menghubungi kalian?"

"Tidak ada. Memangnya ada apa?" pria diujung sana yang semula begitu ribut mendadak menjadi tenang.

"Kemarin ia mencoba membunuhku. Tapi, untung saja ada seorang wanita yang menyelamatkanku." Naruto mencengkram jasnya dengan keras.

"Kami akan meningkatkan penjagaan mulai dari sekarang. Anda tenang saja."

"Baiklah. Sampai besok." Naruto menaruh kembali ponselnya di atas tempat tidur.

Sementara ia sendiri merebahkan badannya. Mencoba menutup matanya. Namun, nyatanya saat ia menutup mata. Justru bayangan Hinata lah yang muncul. Kepolosan wanita itu. Senyum lembutnya. Tingkahnya yang tak lebih dari seorang bocah. Semuanya begitu menarik perhatiannya. Sekeras apapun Naruto mencoba mengahalaunya wajah Hinata tetap kembali. Lagi dan lagi.

Selama ini ia tidak pernah percaya tentang cinta apalagi yang datang secara kilat seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkata lain. Saat ini sepertinya ia telah tertarik pada wanita itu. Wanita yang seharusnya ia hindari.

...

* * *

><p>Pagi hari sepertinya waktu yang sesuai untuk meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang mulai kaku karena terlalu lama berbaring. Naruto memutuskan untuk berjogging berkeliling rumah sambil mencari jalan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk pergi tanpa perlu melewati jalan utama dengan resiko bertemu dengan Neji.<p>

Tapi sejak sejam yang lalu ia sama sekali tidak menemukan jalan alternatif apapun kecuali jalan utama dan hutan. Ia juga tidak mungkin memalui jalan hutan. Ia benar-benar buta arah. Bahkan ia masih sering salah membedakan antara kiri dan kanan.

"Mungkin aku bisa menanyakan seluk-beluk hutan ini pada Kurenai, atau bahkan mungkin Hinata?" membayangkan Hinata membuatnya tersenyum.

Wanita itu sepertinya sama sekali belum pernah bergaul dengan pria selain ayah dan sepupunya. Terlihat jelas dari sikapnya tadi malam.

Naruto hendak berbelok memasuki pintu belakang rumah saat seseorang melompat didepannya. Membuat jantungnya berlonjak kencang.

"Naruto, saatnya sarapan." Mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya sendiri. Naruto mengambil nafas dalam.

"Kenapa kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu?"

"Aku sudah dari tadi berada disini menunggumu. Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku yang sedang melamun." Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata dan membimbing wanita itu memasuki rumah.

Di ruang makan sudah menunggu Kurenai beserta hidangan menggugah selera diatas meja makan.

"Kau akan mandi dulu atau.." Kurenai menuangkan susu kedalam tiga cangkir diatas meja.

"Aku akan langsung makan saja. Perutku sudah mulai berdemo dengan anarkis." Naruto duduk disalah satu kursi diikuti oleh Hinata yang memilih duduk disampingnya.

Sebenarnya bukan menu sarapan yang istimewa, tapi Naruto tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan makanan apapun yang terhidang dihadapannya. Dengan lahap dia memakan senwich tuna yang menjadi menu sarapannya pagi ini.

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain selain jalan utama didepan itu?"

"Tidak ada. Memang hanya satu. Lagi pula untuk apa? Hanya ada rumah ini disekitar sini." Kurenai menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Benar-benar tidak ada jalan lain?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau pergi kesuatu tempat? Boleh aku ikut denganmu?" Hinata menghentikan makannya dan memandang pada Naruto.

"Hinata. Kau tahu kau tidak boleh keluar dari sini tanpa seizin Neji. Dan aku yakin dia tidak akan mengizinkanmu keluar dengan Naruto." Hinata berubah menjadi murung saat mendengar penuturan Kurenai.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa dia hanya boleh pergi dengan seizin anj- maksudku Neji? Dan memangnya kenapa denganku?" ia merasa tidak terima namanya disebut-sebut seperti itu.

"Aku tahu siapa kau. Jadi aku juga tahu dengan jelas apa jadinya jika Neji tahu kau ada disini." Kurenai memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Dari awal Naruto tahu kalau wanita ini pasti bukan wanita sembarangan.

Karena bagaimanapun tidak mungkin mereka meninggalkan anak mereka berada jauh dari keramaian penduduk hanya ditemani oleh seorang wanita paruh baya biasa.

Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menyudahi acara sarapan. Ia harus mencari jalan lain untuk segera pergi dari sini. Dari jauh dia masih bisa mendengar suara Hinata yang bertanya tentang siapa dirinya.

...

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi buta Naruto bergegas keluar dari rumah. Ia harus keluar sekarang sebelum ia bertemu dengan Neji, ia bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika dia bertemu pria itu.<p>

Dan sebelum makhluk cantik penyelamat hidupnya terbangun ia segera menuju pintu belakang rumah besar ini. Naruto bergegas menuju pintu belakang dan membukanya. Namun saat ia berniat melangkah keluar ia harus berhenti. Wanita itu. Wanita dengan senyum sepolos malaikat itu tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan mata bertanya. Ditangannya terdapat beberapa bunga segar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini pada pagi buta?" Naruto bertanya pada Hinata.

"Aku biasa memetik beberapa bunga pada jam-jam seperti ini. Mereka masih sangat indah dan segar pada pagi hari." Hinata memandang Naruto dengan seksama. Memperhatikan dandanan Naruto yang sepertinya siap untuk pergi kapan saja.

"Lagi pula, bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau seharusnya masih beristirahat didalam kamarmu."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan." Naruto sedikit menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Bisa kau minggir sebentar? Aku tidak bisa lewat kalau kau menghalangi jalanku seperti ini." Naruto melihat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, ayolah." Naruto mendorong Hinata kesamping agar ia bisa lewat. Namun, belum beberapa langkah ia berjalan. Ada sebuah tangan yang menghentikan langkahnya. Tangan itu dengan erat menggenggam lengannya.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi. Kau masih sakit." Hinata memandang Naruto dengan cemas. Namun, Naruto memandangnya dengan malas.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar disini." Hinata seperti teringat sesuatu, ia menggenggam lengan Naruto lebih erat.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, maaf. " Naruto dengan keras melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata dilengannya. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa. Menuruni jalanan lengang daerah perbukitan. Namun sekali lagi langkahnya terhenti. Naruto membalikkan badanannya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" dibelakangnya. Tepat beberapa langkah dibelakangnya, ia bisa melihat Hinata mengikutinya.

"Aku-"

"Dengar," Naruto mendekati Hinata dan memegang pundaknya

"Aku punya sejarah yang sangat buruk dengan sepupu berambut indahmu itu-"

"Neji?" Naruto memandang wajah Hinata sekilas.

"Benar. Jadi aku tidak mau kau membuatku kembali mendapatkan masalah dengannya. Jadi sebaiknya kau pulang." Naruto membalikkan tubuh hinata dan sedikit mendorongnya sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan perjlanan dengan langkah sedikit lebih cepat. Ia kemudia berbelok memasuki hutan untuk lebih mempersingkat perjalanannya dan juga menghindari kalau-kalau ia akan bertemu dengan Neji.

Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto harus berbalik dan mendapati Hinata masih mengikutinya dengan langkah yang sedikit tergopoh. Ia memandang tidak percaya pada Hinata. Kemudian Naruto sedikit berlari. Ia berharap Hinata akan kehilangan jejaknya dan menyerah untuk mengikutinya. Namun, ia salah. Hinata masih mengikutinya walaupun ia telah tertinggal sangat jauh.

"Sial." Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia berjongkok dibawah sebuah pohon besar disampingnya. Memandangi Hinata yang berlari kearahnya.

Hinata segera terduduk begitu ia berhasil tiba dihadapan Naruto. Nafasnya terengah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Naruto bertanya pada Hinata. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan keputusasaan.

"Aku mau menyerahkan ini padamu." Sambil masih terengah Hinata menyodorkan sebuah balpoin padanya. Naruto memandang bingung, namun ia tetap mengambil balpoin itu darinya.

"Itu milikmu. Aku mau memberikannya padamu sebelumnya." Naruto memperhatikan balpoin berukir namanya pada balpoin itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal?" Ia memandang tidak percaya pada Hinata.

"Kau yang memotong perkataanku dan berlari masuk hutan." Naruto menarik nafasnya dengan berat.

"_Great!_ Sekarang siapa yang tolol disini." Ia memandang Hinata.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang kau bisa pulang." Naruto segera bangkit dan merjalan menjauhi Hinata.

"Aku... aku tidak tau jalan pulang." Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memohon.

"Oh, kau bisa berjalan kearah utara. Terus saja kearah utara."

"Utara?" Hinata bertanya pada Naruto.

"Ya, utara. Yang sebelah sana itu," Naruto menunjuk dengan ragu. "Atau yang itu? pokoknya kau ikuti saja instingmu. Semoga berhasil" Naruto segera berlalu dari sana. Namun segera berhenti dan berbalik menatap Hinata yang memandang balik padanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu jalan pulang?" Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas dengan keras. Memandang pada Hinata sekali lagi sebelum melanjutkan,

"Kau bisa ikut denganku sekarang. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang segera setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku." Hinata tersenyum cerah mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan mengantarkanku pulang sekarang?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Dan bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Aku sedang terburu-buru." Hinata hanya mengangguk dan berlari kearah Naruto yang sudah mulai berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Hinata bertanya pada Naruto. Ia tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang terus menerus menyelimuti mereka berdua sedari tadi.

"Ke rumahku."

"Apa rumahmu jauh? Makanya kau pergi pagi-pagi sekali seperti ini?"

"Hm."

"seperti apa rumahmu? Apa sama seperti rumahku? Atau seperti orang-orang yang hidup diluar sana yang memiliki rumah bertingkat tanpa taman? Dengan siapa kau tinggal? Orang tuamu? Apa ayahmu juga tinggal denganmu? Apa-"

"_STOP!_" Naruto memandang Hinata frustasi.

"Bisakah kau membungkam mulutmu itu untuk sesaat? Karena aku sedang menccoba mencari jalan keluar sekarang!" nada marah dan frustasi terdengar jelas dari intonasi suaranya.

"Apa kita tersesat?"

"Ya, benar tuan putri kita sedang tersesat sekarang!"

Hening. Tak ada seorangpun yang berbicara sekarang. Naruto mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Ia tahu ia salah dengan memarahi Hinata. Tapi ia benar-benar sedang putus asa sekarang. Ia butuh menyalurkannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata sekeras itu padamu." Naruto memandang wajah Hinata. Merasa bersalah. Tapi wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa, ayah sering bicara dengan nada seperti itu padaku." Mendengar ucapannya justru menambah rasa bersalahnya.

"Mungkin kita bisa lewat sini." Hinata mendahului Naruto berjalan berlawanan arah dengan tujuan awal mereka.

"Tunggu, kau mau pergi kemana? Kita tidak bisa pergi kesana. Kita baru dari sana dan-" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya begitu mendengar suara kendaraan bermotor didepan mereka. Ia segera berlari mendahului Hinata.

"Naruto. Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa lama sekali?" Didepannya kini terlihat jalan raya dan tentu saja mobil yang datang menjemputnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jalan keluarnya?" Naruto memandang kebelakang mencoba bertanya pada Hinata, tapi rupanya wanita itu sudah mendahuluinya memasuki mobil selagi ia terbengong beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau tidak akan naik?" Hinata berbicara padanya melalui kaca mobil. Disebelahnya Chouji memandang pada Naruto, meminta penjelasan siapa wanita yang tengah duduk manis di dalam mobil mereka.

Naruto hanya memandang pada Chouji sekilas sebelum ia mengikuti masuk kedalam mobil. Duduk dibangku belakang di samping Hinata. Sementara Chouji hanya menggeleng dan menduduki kursi kemudi dan segera melajukan mobil mereka.

...

* * *

><p>"Hinata?!" Kurenai terus menerus mencari Hinata dengan gusar.<p>

Pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Bahkan ia tidak menemukan pria pirang bernama Naruto yang mereka tolong beberapa hari lalu. Ia mulai khawatir, Hinata tidak pernah menghilang seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau membiarkan wanita itu memetik bunga dipagi hari bisa menyebabkan hal seperti ini. Ia merasa semuanya pasti berhubungan dengan pria itu.

Kurenai menyambar telpon yang bertengger di dinding ruang makan dan memejit beberapa angkat. Ia berharap Neji belum berangkat ke istana. Ia harus berbicara padanya sekarang.

"Halo."

"Neji!" Kurenai segera berseru saat ia mendengar suara Neji.

"Ada apa? Aku harus pergi ke istana sekarang."

"Hinata menghilang."

"Apa katamu? Bagaimana dia bisa hilang?!" bisa ia dengar suara pria itu begitu marah. Dan ia menyadari kalau ia memang salah.

"Bisakah kau kesini? Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya lewat telpon." Ia tidak mendengar balasan dari Neji, pria itu telah menutup telponnya. Ia yakin akan terjadi masalah besar sekarang.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Autor note :<p>

Mina-saaan~~~~~~ jumpa lagi dengan autor sei yang cantik ini/slap. Ini adalah kelanjutan dari fanfiction berjudul moster kemaren! Seperti yang kujanjikan FF ini akan memiliki beberapa seri dan sekarang adalah seri keduanya yakni seri dari NARUHINA! Penggemar NaruHina mana suaranyaaa~~ hehehe lebay ya? Oh iya jangan lupa buat baca dan tinggalkan jejak kalian ya di kolom review ^^

Baydewey! Aku lagi bahagia banget sekarang! SASUSAKU~ NARUHINA~ SAIINO IS REALLLL! I LOVE MR. MK!

Huhuhu~~~ oke deh Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yaa~~ arigatouu

Special thx : .39, JelitaPyordova, Anisha Ryuzaki, , Aiko Asari, 1, Eysha CherryBlossom, HazeKeiko, Animea-Khunee-Chan, Naya Aditya, mantika mochi, rainy de, febri feven, XieMao, cherry-nyan, dan para silent reader~~~ lain kali tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review ya ^^

Akhir kata. Aku cinta kalian semua 3


End file.
